


Highly Recommended

by FlyingShadow09



Series: Balancing Acts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-BDSM, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Complete, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, People have secondary genders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After HYDRA's gross mistreatment Bucky-a submissive who has often managed to pass for a dominant (or at least a switch)-is terrified of the idea of dropping when anyone else is around.  Steve keeps pressuring him to let him be present for the drops as dropping alone is dangerous and can have an adverse affect on a sub or switches health.</p><p>Clint, a switch, figures out that Bucky needs a dom and makes a recommendation of a good dropping partner.</p><p>Doms:<br/>Natasha, Tony, Steve </p><p>Switch:<br/>Clint Barton, Thor, Pepper</p><p>Subs:<br/>Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy</p><p>This story takes place in an AU where Dom/Sub/Switch status is dictated solely by biology...as a result their relationships will not always accurately represent a D/S relationship that occurs in our universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Bucky Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I post this at the top of every chapter to remind myself and you.
> 
> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve 
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint Barton, Pepper
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just isn't comfortable in his own skin. He never really was, but after what HYDRA did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A further explanation of this specific universe (eventually all will be laid out in the story or had already been stated):
> 
> People have a biological Dom/Sub/Switch setting. This is a hormonal preset, people are simply wired that way from birth.
> 
> Doms: A dominent is a person who is often prone to extreme emotional shifts, they can learn to mediate or control these emotional shifts through interaction with a sub (most specifically when a sub is down in a drop).
> 
> Subs: Their hormones force them to drop with or without a dom's presence. They can allow a drop to happen with their dom when it is convenient for them to control the hormonal forces. A sub who is brought down and cared for appropriately by a dom they trust is less likely to drop against their will and can usually go longer between drops than one who drops alone.
> 
> Switches: People who are some combination of both. They can be more dominant, more submissive, or 50/50 in their needs.
> 
> Bonds: These are telepathic/empathic pathways between two people who compliment each other strongly. Bonds often just develop between compatible people who share a drop together often. Both Bruce/Steve and Phil/Clint have a bond so far in this series...Bonds can deteriorate or close off if a relationship between the bonded couple goes south.
> 
> A note about this story specifically: Each chapter, or section of a chapter, we see the events through a specific character's eyes.

**What Bucky Wants**

Being a sub had been terrifying when he was growing up.  Bucky didn't want to have to surrender control to anyone.  Back then unbonded subs were all required to see a specialist dominant dropper assigned by the state.  Bucky, with his best friend Steve's help, had managed to fool the system into thinking he was a switch with heavy dominant tendencies.  Since those only dropped once or twice a year and could usually prevent compulsory or coercive drops when faced with an unwelcome dominant that meant he was treated as a more valued member of society.  Someone whose worth went beyond just serving and caring for an alpha.

That arrangement worked perfectly until it meant he was eligible for the draft when the second world war rolled around.  He had been floundering and suffering, especially once he was captured by the enemy.  Having Steve there was both wonderful and terrifying.  During their brief respite from the war after his rescue Steve dropped him for the first time after getting the serum.  Bucky didn't mind the new more aggressive Steve too much, but it wasn't what he was used to, it was better than nothing and let him get his head back on straight.

Then he fell...A few months in HYDRA figured out what he was.  They exploited it to the extent where Bucky was always half-dropped.  Always stuck in the terrifying middle where he felt like we was balanced on the edge of a knife.  Ask any sub or switch and they will tell you the worst part about the drop cycle was the actual act of dropping.  Being in that submissive head space, waking up with a clear head and with muscle feeling relaxed and rejuvenated was wonderful.  But, even with the best bond the act of dropping was uncomfortable.  

That is where Bucky was stuck, being forced to have his body respond to angry, torturous doms made Bucky, the Bucky who had grown up with Steve, was semi-aware of the horrendous things that he was being forced to commit.  Occasionally he would start to come out of the drop and thats when...but Bucky actively avoided remembering precisely what would happen.

He was back with Steve now.  Steve who...who kept trying to get Bucky to come to him when he was dropping.  Steve's bonded, Bruce Banner, didn't mind in the slightest if Bucky went to Steve..but...He wasn't comfortable dropping with anyone.  He remembered that last time he did it with Steve.  It wasn't something he was comfortable with anymore.

No, Bucky was quite determined to keep things as they were.  He would lock himself alone in his room for the duration of the drop.


	2. A Concerned Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky are playing Mario Kart...Clint decides to just put everything out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this at the top of every chapter to remind myself and you.
> 
> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint Barton, Pepper
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Clint beat Bucky at Mario Kart for the fifth time in a row and looked over at the once Winter Soldier.  The man was looking...lost.  Like he was trapped in his own head.  Not in the way he had when Steve first brought him to the tower, when he was still having HYDRA flashbacks every other minute.  This lost was much more common, and something he himself experienced on occasion.  

Now that he thought about it, Bucky was listed as a switch too.  Clint knew how hard it could be for a dominant heavy switch (a switch that usually only felt the urge to Submit once or twice a year) to find the right dom or fellow switch to help them to experience a smooth and fulfilling drop.  Clint himself had struggled with that for a long time.  For years his own brother had helped him, but then Barney had betrayed him.  He had managed roughly four years of having to drop alone (something traumatic that left his hormones only half satisfied and failed to get him to relax and clear his mind).

When he joined SHIELD he also began to have a relationship with Phil Coulson, a sub who still commanded respect from everyone around him.  He and Phil were close and worked well together and their relationship satisfied both of them a majority of the time.  Clint still needed to drop every once in a while though, satisfying happy relationship or not, that is just what biology decided for him. As a SHIELD agent he was required to see a professional dropper once every 10 months because of his switch status unless he declared a dominant dropper.

Being dropped by a stranger, especially since society as a whole didn't seem to understand the point of dropping (even after the major sub/switch rights movement in the sixties and eighties), was an experience that Clint also hoped never to have to repeat.  It never gave him what he needed and usually left him feeling raw and exposed, not at all the relaxation and settling of his mind that he needed.  Unfortunately, as far as society has come only a full Dom was allowed to be a professional dropper, a switch would probably do a better job since they understood the vulnerable experience of dropping.

Bucky looked like someone who hadn't had a successful drop in his entire life, something that was probably partially true.  HYDRA certainly hadn't and he had heard Steve and Bucky fighting about this topic as well when he was traveling via air ducts, he'd quickly backed up to give them privacy.  Now, he had wished he had stayed. He was sure that Steve was helping Bucky drop since the switch had gotten back, maybe he was wrong.

"So," Clint decided to start speaking as he got up to grab a soda from the kitchen, "When I need to drop, I go to hang out with Tony."  Clint didn't feel like subtle would be the right approach.

"What?" Bucky replied, not following the switch's (the real switch's) random statement.

"I know," Clint said with a chuckle, "A guy with his reputation of "use 'em, drop 'em, toss 'em" wouldn't be the most obvious choice, but...he's good at a gentle non-sexual drop.  He just let's you drop in your own time and then takes care of you while your down.  He doesn't make you do anything more then sit down next to him. Just saying.  He's not into the whole controlling, obedience thing.  He just...takes care of you, no questions asked, no demands on his part.  Not what you'd expect, but when Natasha was out when I needed a drop I decided to try Tony and...I've been going to him for a couple years now."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bucky demanded with a suspicious air.

"No reason," Clint eluded with a shrug, "Just talking.  You know, I used to go to Natasha just because I knew she wouldn't betray any confidences, and I knew I could trust her.  I love her like a sister and we make a good team so I figured we'd work as Sub/Dom when I needed it.  She kept it nice and non-sexual but, she liked to "put me through my paces" I tried to explain I preferred a more gentle touch but she insisted that I seemed to need to be controlled in those moments.  That's just how things are most of the time, but it isn't what I need.  Tony, though, he's always half-distracted by something else going on in his head.  He doesn't mind just helping out when I need to drop.  He doesn't ignore me, or even treat me like second best, but somehow it feels like he manages to play by my rules even when I don't know what my rules are.  It was never that my relationship with Natasha wasn't strong enough, it was just that I am more compatible with Tony's brand of dominance.  He's more caregiver than master I suppose you could say."

"Why?" Bucky asked again.

"Just," Clint wasn't sure what had possessed him start this conversation, he and Bucky may both be snipers but they hadn't really spent any time together before sitting down to play Mario Kart an hour earlier, "You look like you might need to drop soon.  I know what it is like trying to let go of your own control and find someone to not abuse that power.  Tony is a good guy, he's a rather tame and safe dom in a pinch, just keep that in mind in case the time comes and you want to have someone around for it.  I've gone solo before, I've gone professional, I've even gone family and friends, but it is about finding a Dom that can give you what you need, Tony's a rare commodity.  I'm pretty sure that somehow, he gets it."  Clint picked his controller back up, "Let's play another few rounds."

Bucky, still looking as lost as he was earlier but now with a look of contemplation in the background slowly nodded and turned to face the TV again.  Clint just hoped his friend took his advice, he could only imagine how terrible dropping as the soldier must have been.  Bucky could probably use the kind of drop Tony provided.  He was the kind of Dom who just caught you when you dropped and held you till you were ready to come back up.  In fact, Clint had learned a lot about being a good dom from dropping with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing style usually starts off with frequent short chapters then evens out into slightly less frequent longer/meatier chapters.
> 
> Comments=Motivation=More frequent updates
> 
> Proof-red: Aug. 10, 2015


	3. Maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally admits that his arm has been causing him great pain since it was attached to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Pepper
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Bucky thought a lot about what Clint had said about dropping with Tony.  It sounded nice, to just drop with someone to hold him and take care of him, no orders or demands.  He had somewhat enjoyed that, the orders and demands (the occasional punishment), with Steve before HYDRA, at least when he was small.  Perhaps that had been because he was enjoying Steve enjoying being powerful, he hadn't ever really thought much about his drops before.  Even before the war it wasn't something shameful that happened and he never thought about it beyond the fact that it happened and he trusted Steve to take care of him and keep it a secret.

Still, even with Clint's claim that Tony was so gentle as a dom, he certainly wasn't going to just go to the man to drop with him. The need to drop was coming more frequently.  The more frequently he sequestered himself to drop the more Steve cornered him to try to make him drop with him, at some level he was starting to associate Steve with HYDRA, which he knew was completely unfair.  Steve was nothing like HYDRA, only, Steve was trying to make him do something he didn't want to do, that's where the similarities ended...sort of...Steve also wanted him to be someone he wasn't.  Bucky knew Steve wasn't a bad guy, he was sweet and supportive, but Steve wasn't perfect (no one was) and Steve wanted or needed Bucky to be the man he remembered rather than the man he actually is.

Steve wanted him to be his Bucky again.  The Bucky that existed before the draft happened, that Bucky hadn't existed even before HYDRA had abused his sub nature and forced him to be the Winter Soldier, Steve even lectured and guilted the other Avengers and Pepper and Happy into calling him Bucky instead of Barnes or James. Bucky also fully believed that Steve only had his best interests at heart and felt that his insistence that Bucky be the man Steve remembered was something the blond felt would help Bucky recover from years of torture at HYDRA's hands.

Tony was different than everyone else though, Tony called him James, whether that was to irritate Steve (which was likely since they were always going at it) or for reasons Bucky couldn't come up with he didn't know, but Tony did call him James which was comforting in a way.  To Bucky it felt like Tony was trying to communicate that he didn't expect Bucky to be the same person he was before HYDRA, like it was okay for Bucky to be not okay in a way that Steve wouldn't allow.  If Tony was the man Clint described rather than the one Steve believed he was it was possible that Tony was trying to tell him just that.

It was Steve's refusal to accept that Bucky wasn't the same person that he remembered that almost constantly reassured him that he didn't want to drop with Steve.  Bucky was beginning to believe that maybe Clint was right and he needed a drop partner.  He couldn't bring himself to just walk up to Tony and say 'Hey, I need to drop, let's do it.'  Plus, even if he felt pretty comfortable around Tony he still didn't know the man very well.

It took about three months (embarrassingly long really) for Bucky to think of a good excuse to spend time alone with Tony. Steve followed him around almost everywhere, unless Bruce was dropping.  Bruce didn't drop very often though and tended to time his drops for when Tony was going to be out of the tower for business.  However, Bucky figured if Tony was going to fix his arm then maybe that would give him some alone time with the engineer.  With a suit like his and the arc reactor buried in his chest Bucky was sure if anyone would understand the difficulties of having machinery fused to you it would be Tony Stark, and he was sure if anyone could fix the arm it would be that man.

He went down to the engineer's workshop (level 90 of the tower, Bruce's was 92 since Tony's workshop was two stories high) having ditched Steve.  The man had gone for his morning run and Bucky had claimed he had a headache and he wanted to go back to bed for a bit.  Part of him felt guilty for lying to the man who had so far been so committed to him, but he felt equally relieved to have some time without his almost ever-present shadow.

He entered the workshop and knew that nothing important was going on since the doors just slid open and JARVIS announced "Sir, Sergeant Barnes has arrived."  That was another thing that annoyed Steve but confirmed Bucky's belief that Tony calling him James was more than just the man's desire to annoy Steve, JARVIS usually didn't partake in Tony's annoyance of Steve but in this case he called Sergeant Barnes in stead of Mr. Bucky (he called all the Avengers by their first name with either Mr. or Ms. before it).

Tony, who was tinkering (an unusual word to use when thinking about the engineering genius, but he was definitely tinkering) with what looked like an arrow, looked up and made a motion like twisting his fingers in the air and the loud music that had been playing became much quieter, "James, what brings you here?"

"I-" Now that the time had come to ask Tony to look over his arm Bucky became nervous.  He wasn't sure how well he would handle someone messing with it.  It has always hurt when HYDRA had done things to his arm...and he'd always had to sit in The Chair while they were.

Tony stopped tinkering entirely (he'd been idly twisting some wire) and made a cutting gesture with his hand and the music cut off completely, "Let's sit down a minute, want something to drink?"

"I-" Bucky hesitated at this turn of events, he had had it all planned out but now he didn't know what move to make.  After a moment Tony's suggestion (it hadn't felt like an order) and question registered, "Sure."

"Alright, water or..." Tony was looking through a mini fridge, "Ice-tea."

"Just-Just water," Bucky said as he sat down on the couch next to the fridge.  This was a little lounge area section in Tony's workshop.  He had often seen Bruce just hanging out here and going through notes while Tony worked.  It had a rug laid out in the corner with a worn couch, a coffee table, and a little kitchenette set up.  As far as he knew Tony often slept down here for short spurts when he was on a working binge or when he had a lot of work to get done.

"Hey," Tony said softly as he handed Bucky a sealed bottle of water, "Something wrong?"  Bucky scanned Tony's eyes and body and could see only concern in the man's demeanor.

"It's," Bucky paused again, opened his water bottle and drank the whole thing in one long sip, then like ripping off a band aid said "My arm hurts, always hurts, and sometimes it shocks me or hesitates and that hurts worse, I'm afraid of taking a shower because sometimes the water makes the pain worse.  It hurts my shoulder and my chest and my back and I was just hoping..."  Suddenly coming to Tony seemed stupid.  The billionaire was a busy man, he had Stark Industries R&D, his suit, the rest of the Avengers' tech and weapons, Shield consulting projects and Avengers' PR plus Stark Industries PR to cover.  Why would a man with so much on his plate already take time out of an insanely busy schedule just to help Bucky with something that wasn't really a problem beyond some discomfort he'd been living with with for seventy years already.  Bucky stopped himself and bit his lip while looking away from Tony.

"James," Tony said softly making Bucky look into the warm brown eyes, "How about I take a brief look, then we can talk about what we can do to help you feel better."  In that moment Bucky was almost certain that Clint had been right in his assessment of Tony being more Caregiver than Master, not at all the man Steve thought him to be; still, he needed more evidence before he let himself drop.  This arm project was sure to take a while, over time Bucky would be able to put together a bigger picture of Tony's true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=motivation=faster updates
> 
> I often update daily for the first 5-10 chapters...after the story gets going I update slower so that I can have time to triple check the story to try to make sure there aren't continuity errors.
> 
> Laste Edited: Aug. 10, 2015


	4. Pain Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony worries about James and offers some drug-free pain management options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Pepper
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Tony was working idly with an arrow for Clint that would cause a strong (but not lethal) electric shock to go through whoever he shot.  The balance was slightly off and he was having some consistency errors in testing it.  The consistency could probably wait until he started testing with Clint, but he couldn't test with Clint until the balance issue was fixed.  Today was a pretty slow day and he would probably have been upstairs just watching TV in a past life (or even swimming if you looked back before Afghanistan), but ever since the Avengers had all moved in things had changed for Tony. Tony now only really felt comfortable in his workshop, the garage, and his own penthouse.  Sometimes he felt welcome in Bruce's lab, sometimes he didn't.  It wasn't really the others fault that he was so uncomfortable with most of them.  

In the case of Natasha it was a lot her fault too, he just couldn't bring himself to really trust her after her spying on him and everything that happened then...how did he know she wasn't reporting everything that he and the others did back to Fury?  In Thor's case it was really just a case of no knowing each other,  Tony was busy and while everyone assumed that he and Thor would get along well (and they were probably right) they just never got much time to talk so Tony never had time to become truly comfortable with the pop tart loving alien.  

He was often uncomfortable with Bruce because the man was dating Steve, Tony didn't begrudge him finding happiness and what he needed with Steve but that meant he couldn't talk to his best friend within the tower freely about his fights with Steve (or any topic that he and Steve had ever fought about) because he didn't want to put the man in the middle of a fight between his bonded dom and his friend dom, it wouldn't be fair to him.  This attempt to not involve Bruce in their fights in any way meant that Tony had to keep a careful watch on everything he said while talking to Bruce.

Steve was...Steve.  It wasn't that Tony hated the man but the two of them were completely incompatible as people.  Steve was very old fashioned in the way he conducted himself.  Despite common belief Tony didn't fault the guy for it,  the man had just woken up in a new century where the world was drastically different in every way that mattered from the one he had fallen asleep in.  

Tony didn't think it was possible for someone to just adjust completely, many people Steve's age that had lived through all the changes as they occurred had difficulties with the changes so Tony thought Steve was doing pretty good about all this when you factored all the changes he did accept (racism, gay rights, women's rights, changes in political correctness).  However, Steve didn't seem to get that Tony wasn't the guy that the media created to have something to gossip about.  

Steve seemed to be determined to be displeased with everything he did and was constantly trying to tell Tony how he should or shouldn't behave.  Tony even got that to an extent.  During his time in the war Steve had been the one everyone looked to for direction, he'd commanded and they'd obey.  Then he woke up and he got put in charge of another group of people.  Steve expected them to listen and obey. Tony was all for that on the battle field, for a group to work they had to have a central leader to keep them in sync.

Off the battle field Tony resented that kind of control.  He'd let everyone come live with him but Steve acted like Tony was living under his roof and it made Tony angry.  Tony's resentment toward Steve (who probably only had good intentions when it all came down to it) and his habit of trying to control everything that happened in the tower often led to them fighting.  Fighting led to Tony and Steve storming off in opposite directions with out ever really resolving things.

Tony could easily say the only people he was truly comfortable with in the Tower for that first year were Agent (he knew Agent's name) and Clint.  He and the switch had bonded easily over similar tastes in humor and Clint's habit of acting like a small child at christmas whenever Tony made something for him (this usually involved the man jumping around saying 'Thank you' repeatedly for a while).  He had always trusted Agent pretty well, and JARVIS approved of the man too.  

Clint came to him when he had needed to drop when Natasha was away and Tony thought everything would be over for them, after all most of his relationships ended because he wasn't very good at being a dom in the traditional sense (Howard had sent him to special training but Tony never really took to it).  He had wavered on saying yes but his friend had pleaded for Tony to give it a go because he couldn't think of another dom he trusted (Steve had been home to so but Steve and Clint clashed a bit too).  

Tony had given in and agreed and helped Clint relax and took care of him when he dropped.  Clint had quietly informed him it was the best drop ever and asked it they could make this a regular arrangement, Tony had agreed.  He had been both surprised and not when Phil had shown up when Clint was gone for a long mission and just sat down next to him without saying anything and dropped which was slightly uncomfortable for Tony as he liked to have some discussion on the drop before it happened.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted by JARVIS announcing that James had arrived.  Tony looked up and saw anxiety in the man's eyes and he looked like a sub in pre-drop (Clint had looked that way when he'd shown up to ask Tony to drop him).  Tony had noticed that James almost always had that look in his eyes lately, and he had to wonder what was really going on with the man.  It wasn't really any of his business though, and Tony understood the need for privacy and secrets, so Tony wasn't going to ask but he'd be there if James wanted to tell him.

After sitting together on the couch for a moment James poured out confessions about his arm (the mechanical one) bothering him, then the switch began to look horrified with himself. So Tony caught his attention then said, "How about I take a brief look, then we can talk about what we can do to help you feel better."

James had nodded then followed Tony when the engineer gestured for James to sit on one of the stools near a clean worktable.  "I know you are busy," James looked like he was about to apologize.

"Nah," Tony contradicted, "I was just playing with an arrow, nothing vital to work on today. Now, I'm going to get two scanners, one for your arm and one for your torso.  I plan to scan both so that I can study the connection between your arm and body better, that way I can work on fixing any errors that might be the cause of that hesitating."

"Can you get rid of the star?" James whispered, seemingly to himself.

"Once I do my scans I can see about that.  I might be able to just lightly shave the colored section off by a couple millimeters, or I might need to replace those sections of the outer shell, or it might be a bigger project than that.  I will definitely put that on the to-do list though." Tony responded easily as Dum-E arrived with the first scanner then rolled off to get the second one.  "This one is for your arm.  I want to scan it twice if that is okay."

"Sure," James nodded and whispered his consent but he was staring at the ground.

"James, look at me a minute, please," Tony requested not liking how unsure James was sounding once the man met his eyes Tony spoke softly, "Nothing happens if you don't want it to.  You say the word and I scan nothing and we just talk about pain management options."

"I-" James seemed to be startled by Tony's assertion, "I want it to be better."

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure you knew the score," Tony smiled at him, "You call the shots about your own body.  I won't be offended if you say no."

"Scan it," James asserted with more confidence than he had had since he entered the workshop.  Tony's smile widened as he instructed Bucky to let the arm rest at his side for the first scan, then hold the arm straight out and away from himself for the second scan.  He repeated the same to positions with the body scanner.

"These scans will let me see how the arm affects your muscle and bones while creating a more full picture of how the arm changes from rest to activity." Tony informed as he uploaded the scans to a computer, "These will be on my special top-secret hard drive that no one can access but me.  If you want to see them at any point in time, or if you want me to delete them at any point in time feel free to ask and I'll do it." James seemed to relax greatly when Tony reassured him about the privacy of the scans.

"Let's talk pain management," Tony said, "Let's avoid drugs, they're addictive and impractical for long-term issues.  I have a cream I use around the arc when it bothers me, it soothes the irritation and relaxes the muscle's.  There is also a tea that helps to relax the tension in the muscles.  That plus maybe a heating pad might go a long way."

"It does bother you then," James said looking at the slightly visible glowing blue circle on the engineers chest.

"Yeah, most days it does," Tony agreed, "Some days it does much more than bother me."  James nodded and their eyes met again.  Tony felt that they had come to a new understanding regarding their mechanical additions, "I want to try something else that might help you." Tony said and he got up to dig through a cabinet in the lounge area.

When Tony returned with a shoulder immobilizer sling and James just looked at it, "Feel free to say no, this might be uncomfortable but this is a called a shoulder immobilizer sling.  It would support the weight of your arm and keep it from moving much.  Your muscles could probably use a rest and this could help."  James just looked at it for a while, "How about this, you put it on for a moment and decided if its something your okay with.  Say stop and I take it off immediately no questions asked"  Tony truly thought the rest would do James' body good but that the restraint might be something the other man wasn't up to.

"Alright," James agreed, "It makes sense."  Tony helped him to get it all adjusted to be the right size for his body, settle his arm into the sling sections and take the final strap around his back to complete the shoulder immobilizing affect of the sling.  Tony stepped back and let James just sit there with it on for a few minutes, "It's alright."

"Good," Tony said, "I'm not proposing you wear it all the time, but maybe an hour here or there if your arm is troubling you more than usual."  James nodded and Tony fetched everything else he had proposed and talked James through how to use them.

Tony was glad James had come down, he had thought that they would get along but Steve was always there when Tony had the opportunity to talk to him.  Tony thought it was weird that Steve was the one insisting everyone call James "Bucky." when James didn't seem to care one way or the other.  The way Tony saw it was that if James wanted Tony to call him "Bucky" James would tell him himself.  Names were important and James should get to decide whether or not he was "Bucky".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt we needed to know what Tony is thinking about all this. In chapter's where we are following Tony Bucky will be called James.
> 
> I'm glad to see that everyone seems to be getting Steve in this story. I often see him written as this almost completely perfect person who can just understand and accept everything thrown at him. Steve in my story has done pretty well with that, he has accepted almost everything this new century has to offer. However, he is still only 23 years old (in all the ways that count, sleeping for 70 years does not age you emotionally) and he is having difficulty just coping with the idea that Bucky has been tortured let alone that it may have actually affected his friend. This common unreal (to me) representation of Steve was one of the major motivators for me to write this story...That and Tony and Bucky just need to hug each other and be cute! (eventually)
> 
> Last Edited: Aug. 10, 2015


	5. Enter Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky are bonding over bothersome high-tech body modifications when Steve gets home from his run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I realized that I didn't specify that the regulations that require subs and switches to see professional doms were only applied to subs who either weren't bonded or had no official dropping partner. The official dropping partner thing didn't exist until the civil rights movements. I have edited previous chapters to clarify that and will try to reiterate that fact in future chapters as well.
> 
> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Steve was worried about Bucky.  His friend seemed to be struggling despite his best efforts to provide sound structure and consistency for him.  That was what Bucky needed according to all the experts (Steve read every book about PTSD in subs he could).  The last piece of the puzzle was to get Bucky to drop with him.  Steve was absolutely sure that besides the typical benefits that accompanied a partnered drop the familiar bond between the two of them would help Bucky to truly relax and feel safe with in the tower.

The truth was Bucky seemed to be spiraling into dangerous territory.  Steve was worried that the wrong person would say something to him and Bucky would just drop and be completely at that person's mercy.  The person Steve was most suspicious of was Stark, that man was rude and refused to help provide the consistence and reassurance Bucky needed.  Calling Bucky "James" (a name his friend had always hated) was like constantly reminding his friend that he wasn't the same person anymore.  Steve could still see Bucky though, his friend just needed some time and he would be back to the man Steve remembered.

Steve needed to make a plan of action for his next step.  Bucky's headache wasn't a good sign, he was a super soldier too after all.  Perhaps he should get Bucky to talk to Bruce at the very least.  Bruce wasn't a medical doctor but he was familiar with many ailments and remedies.  He was also capable of running tests even if he couldn't analyze them.  Perhaps Bucky wasn't eating properly, or maybe dehydrated.  Steve also considered the various physical problems that tended to crop up when a sub didn't drop properly. 

Steve also needed to have words with Stark again.  Stark was Bruce's best friend and Steve had never understood how the two men got along.  It had taken months before Steve was okay with that friendship, and he did his best not to vocalize his anger at Stark to Bruce too often.  Mostly, because Bruce got really upset when Steve went off about Stark's insolence and inability to be part of the team on a daily basis.  Stark, though, was not the kind of Dom that a sub would want.  His only interest was in getting pleasure from subs before tossing them aside.  Steve assumed the only reason Stark didn't try to pull that with Bruce was because of the Hulk (even Tony wouldn't want to mess with betraying the Hulk).

After Steve finished his morning run and took a shower he decided that he would let Bucky get some more rest and go deal with the Stark problem first. "Workshop Please JARVIS" Steve requested.

"Sir is occupied at the moment," JARVIS responded.

"Is it top secret?" Steve asked, sometimes Stark did work on things that no one else could see for both Stark Industries and SHIELD

"No; however, Sir would prefer not to be interrupted at this time." JARVIS informed.

Steve sighed, "Take me to Bruce's lab then."  He figured that Stark might be more receptive to the talk they needed to have if he didn't barge in when he was in the middle of something important.

Bruce looked up with a smile when Steve stepped off the elevator, "Steve, is everything okay?"  The scientist pressed a couple buttons on his computer before walking over to him.

"Yeah," Steve sighed, he didn't want to complain to Bruce about his best friend again.  Every time he did Bruce shut down a little bit, "I'm worried about Bucky."

"Is something wrong, or is it just your typical worry?" Bruce questioned as he pressed against Steve's side.  Bruce seemed to always want a hug and that suited Steve just find as he wrapped an arm tightly around his sub's shoulder as they walked to a couch next to a large window that looked out at the city.

"He said he woke up with a terrible head ache this morning, drank a cup of tea ate some of the scrambled eggs and toast I gave him, then just went back to bed," Steve shook his head, "He always looks like he's going to just drop any second now.  I worry that someone will do something to cause him to backslide in all the progress he's made."

"A lot of things can cause a head ache: hunger, lack of sleep, dehydration, flashbacks, nightmares, and quite a few other things," Bruce said calmly.  Steve may be the dominant but he leaned on Bruce when things got hard.  Bruce was his rock and that was a big part of why they bonded,  whenever Steve got carried away with himself Bruce was there to point out that things weren't as out of control as they always seemed to be, "I also don't think anyone in the tower would do something to upset him, but I suppose accidents can happen.  If he does backslide a bit in his progress then we'll all still be there to support him."

Steve and Bruce just sat together and looked out the window for about fifteen minutes before Steve felt the need to break it.  He really needed to talk to Stark, if Bucky wasn't feeling well then the last thing he needed was to have Stark in his face, "Do you know what Stark is doing today?"

"He said he was just going to play around with various experimental weapons for the Avengers, Why?" Bruce had that tone in his, that one Steve heard every time he brought up Stark which made Bruce tense and nervous.

"Really," Steve's voice was laced with skepticism, "He must have told JARVIS to redirect me.  Why does he have to be so immature," Steve kissed Bruce's temple before standing up, "I really do have to discuss something with Stark.  I'll be back for lunch."

"JARVIS, take me to the workshop!" Steve commanded as he got into the elevator.

"Very well, Mr. Steve," JARVIS sounded reluctant.

When you got off the elevator on the workshop level there was a small "viewing area" that you had to walk through.  On the opposite side of the viewing area was a large glass wall with sliding doors in it.  Stark often engaged "Black Out" mode which turned to glass black and soundproof, otherwise you could see what the engineer was up to and usually hear the pounding base line was whatever music he was listening to.  

This morning Steve didn't hear anything when he got off of the elevator.  He crossed the viewing area but stopped short of walking close enough to the doors to make them open.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing: Bucky and Stark were sitting together on the lounge area couch, a sling like device (perhaps some sort of bondage) was strapped onto his friend to keep his mechanical arm from moving.  This was his worst nightmare! Bucky was fragile, he needed to save him from Stark, the human bull in a china shop.

Steve ran into the workshop while demanding, "What do you think your doing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=motivation=quicker updates
> 
> Last Edited: Aug. 11, 2015


	6. Helping or Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get Steve to back off while they both have to deal with Bucky dropping against his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Tony talked James through putting the cream onto the scar tissue at the seam where metal met skin, including Tony taking his own shirt off to demonstrate.  James had tried to get Tony to do it (which was very unusual, James was usually hesitant about touching anyone except Steve) but Tony wanted James to feel like he could take care of himself.  Tony's main concern about James' situation was autonomy.  After everything with HYDRA it was very important that James had freedom of choice in what happened to him.   That meant that James needed to be able to take care of himself if he wanted to, not depend on Tony to put cream on him, sure if James came to him as a sub and asked Tony to take care of him then Tony would be more than willing.  James came to him as a friend though, so Tony was going to make sure he treated the other man as just a friend.

"It helps," James said sounding surprised as he finished rubbing the cream in. "It's not so sore!"  James smiled, a real honest smile, at Tony.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "I usually like to rest and drink tea afterwards,  I don't have a heating pad down here though.  I'll order you a pot of the cream and a couple of options for heat relief this afternoon."

"Options?" James asked as Tony guided him from the stool to the couch in the lounge area.  Tony turned on the kettle then smiled as James started to put the shoulder-immoblizer back on.

"Yeah, some are electric, some have massage options, others you heat up in the microwave instead, those usually have different scent options which can be relaxing too," Tony shrugged and sat down next to James.

"Wow," James just shook his head.  Tony couldn't keep the smile on his face as he watched the newest resident of the tower truly seem to relax for the first time.  It warmed his heart and made all his dom instincts content to see the other man settle into the couch.  

Tony cut himself off from even contemplating the idea of trying for a relationship with this man though.  Tony was awful at relationships, he couldn't even satisfy Pepper.  Clint and Phil may both enjoy the occasional drop with him, but he was just a safe place-not a relationship.  James had been a Switch with Dominant tendencies before everything with HYDRA happened.  As the man recovered this heavy submission tendency was likely to go away, trauma could temporarily change behavior but it couldn't change biology.  James would need to be in a relationship with a Submissive, like Clint and Phil, or a Switch with submissive tendencies (that's what Pepper is).  Mostly, Tony just didn't want to mess up what could probably be a really strong friendship.

Tony saw steam pouring out of the kettle and grabbed it before it could start whistling, not sure if the shrill sound would bother James and not in the mood to find out either.  He took two tea bags and poured water over them in clean mugs and handed one to James before sitting down.  "How are you liking things here?" Tony asked his friend after they'd sat in silence for a couple minutes just drinking tea.

"It's...nice," James said with an odd look on his face, "I like getting to try all the different foods.  My bed took some getting used to, but that's good too."

"Is there something you don't like?" Tony asked, "You don't have to answer my questions, I'm just making conversation.  If you don't want to talk about something just say so."

"You are very concerned about me wanting to do things," James observed and examined Tony as he took another sip of tea. 

"Well," Tony shrugged, "I just think it's important.  People, all people, should be able to chose what they want to do, and shouldn't be forced to do things that make them uncomfortable." Tony smiled gently at James, "I guess, I'm also used to people feeling obligated to do things around me.  I'm a billionaire who owns his own company, raised by a billionaire who owned his own company.  My whole life people have done things to try to get on my good side.  I don't spend much time interacting with people that I don't work with.  I like to make sure people know I don't expect them to just obey me or do what ever I ask (unless I employ them and we're talking about work orders)."

"I was worried you thought I was..." James paused for a moment, "...fragile."  There was a tone of disgust and resentment as he said that word.

"Fragile?" Tony asked, wondering where that specific word came from.

"I overheard Steve," James admitted looking into his cup, "He was talking to someone else, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard my name so it caught my attention."

"I eavesdrop when I hear people say my name all the time," Tony offered as he watched James tense back up and bite his lip.

"Well," James continued after glancing at Tony through his lashes, "He told whoever he was talking to that I was "fragile" right now.  I just, I don't want him to think I'm weak and helpless, like he seems to think I am."

"I can't speak for Steve," Tony began slowly.  He didn't like the look of hurt and uncertainty in the other other man's eyes, especially since even though James had relaxed a lot he still had a strong pre-drop look about him, "I'm sure you have noticed that we don't get along very well."  James nodded, "I think that he worries a lot, about everyone.  He has quite a few issues of his own to deal with both from the war and from everything that has happened since he woke up in this new century.  I know it must be hard on you, but I would try not to take things like that too personally.  Steve's issues are his and I think he's deflecting by focusing so much on you."  Tony shrugged half heartedly, "That's just my guess though.  For what it's worth, I don't think you are fragile."

James looked at Tony like he was a riddle he couldn't figure out, "Then why do you fight with him, if you are so understanding?"

"I think he's great in a battle," Tony said slowly, "I think his peace time attitude could use some work.  I'm not perfect and I know it.  I drink too much, I have a severe allergy to authority,  I have about a thousand other issues that I need to deal with.  I just," Tony shook his head a little.  

He never just talked to people like this, but it seemed important to just be upfront with James.  Tony wanted James to feel comfortable with him, to know that he could ask Tony anything and he would get the best answer that Tony could provide.  He had never met Bucky but he was enjoying this morning with James and hoped that they would continue to spend time together, honesty seemed to  be the best way to ensure that.

"I just think that maybe Steve needs to not take everything so seriously," Tony said, "We aren't his soldiers to command, we're a team.  Plus, he starts it just as often as I do."

James chuckled at that, "Yeah, he usually does."  There was a fondness in his voice that made Tony smile.  If Steve could just open his eyes and see that is friend was already there, just changed, then Tony was sure that a lot of tension would be gone from the tower.

"So," Tony said as he poured them both more tea, "What movies have you seen so far?"

"Umm..." James thought, "Casablanca, Snow White, Something about a girl in St. Louis...I don't know."  Tony chuckled.

"I'll try to make a list of movies, maybe we could watch some sometime." Tony offered, "Or you could just watch them with Steve or something."

Whatever James had been about to say was cut off by JARVIS saying "Sir, Mr. Steve-" then the man himself practicing yelling, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tony would have yelled right back but next to him James went from mostly relaxed to completely rigid, and James' comfort took precedence. "Steve," Tony said trying to keep his voice level and free of any anger, irritation or disapproval as the look in James eyes had gone from pre-drop to about to drop and Tony was worried the man wasn't in any condition to differentiate negativity towards Steve from negativity towards himself, "calm down a little.  What do you want?"

"Calm down?" Steve said in an exasperated tone. "You want me to calm down when you are taking advantage of Bucky?" The anger in Steve's voice made James' human arm tremble some where it was against Tony's side.  Tony hadn't realized that James had been edging closer until they were pressed against one another,  A closer look at his friend's eyes showed him that James was now in the process of dropping.

"Yes, calm down," Tony said, his tone turned gentle as if he was talking to James.  He carefully put his hand on the other man's knee and saw his eyes lose a bit of the wild edge that they had taken on.  It was clear to Tony that James didn't want to drop, but that he had no choice,  Steve's outburst coupled with James' own state of pre-drop and overall anxiety (which Tony had been successfully combatting until the good Captain had burst in), "Please,  JARVIS get Bruce ASAP."

"Bruce," Steve said, "leave Bruce out of this."

"No," Tony said, "James and I were just relaxing and talking about movies.  He came down here to hang out and I had some free time on my hands."  Tony didn't want to tell Steve everything, after all James had made the decision to come down without Steve for a reason. "Right now, I think Bruce is necessary.  I don't want him torn in two directions anymore than you do.  James can't handle us fighting right now."

"Whose fault is that?" Steve accused, "You are taking advantage of his fragile state."  Tony frowned at the choice of words and James pressed his face against Tony's shoulder.

"How am I taking advantage of him?" Tony asked, staying calm and speaking in comforting tones was becoming difficult.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he rushed into the room.

"James is dropping," Tony stated before Steve got a chance to claim Tony was taking advantage of the man again, "He came down here of his own free will.  We were talking about movies when Steve burst in a started yelling, now James is having a forced drop."

"Bucky came down here," Steve shook his head, "Why would he come down here to talk with you? and why have you put that thing...on...him?"  As Tony expected, now that Bruce was here the other Dom calmed down significantly. 

Dominants have a problem regulating emotional highs without a submissive to level them out.  Steve had walked in, clearly already worked up about something (Tony couldn't think of anything he'd done that would piss off the good Captain recently).  Tony had known that by summoning the man's Sub it would help Steve to see things more as they really were.

"Is something wrong with the arm?" Steve asked changing tracks from outraged to concerned so fast Tony almost got whiplash.  James' human hand had been edging toward the hand Tony had put on his knee.

"You want to hold hands?" Tony whispered softly to James, whose face was still pressed against his shoulder.  The other man nodded slightly, "Alright."  Tony shifted his grip so that he had James' hand held securely in his own.  Tony turned back to Steve, "No, not exactly.  He decided to come down here without you, if he wants to talk about it to you he will."

Steve frowned at Tony.  Bruce moved over to kneel in front of James and examine the other sub, "Tony," Bruce started, "Can you just sit here until he's back up, no talking nothing?"

"Sure," Tony replied, "I don't have anything pressing to do.  I don't mind.  I might ask him if he wants a glass of water every once in a while though.  I won't ask questions about himself or anything beyond physical necessities like eating, drinking, bathroom."

"But-" Steve protested.

"Steve," Bruce walked back to his dom, "It wouldn't be fair to do anything more without his consent.  You know that."

"Why Tony?" Steve practically whined.

"He's seeking comfort," Bruce said, "If I was experiencing my cycle and someone took comforting touch from me when I wanted it...it would hurt, a lot, even once I came back up.  I know you know these things.  Bucky has made it pretty clear he doesn't want to drop with anyone, it's too late to do anything about that.  For now, all we can do is give him some space to drop and hope he's okay when he comes back up."  Bruce gently tugged at his dom's arm. Steve glared at Tony as he let his sub pull him from the workshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember:
> 
> Reviews=Motivation=Quicker Updates!
> 
> Last Updated: Aug 11, 2015


	7. Spiraling Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was content to relax with Tony in the Workshop. It was nice to be treated like an equal and not be talked down to. Then he just dropped, hopefully Clint was right about Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Bucky was glad he had come down to see Tony about his arm.  The man was very relaxing to be around, and he looked at Bucky and talked to Bucky as an equal, he made Bucky feel safe.  Tony kept reassuring Bucky that he didn't have to do things if he didn't want to though.  It was making Bucky worry about what that meant for Tony.  When he questioned the engineer he got an explanation that implied Tony's obsession with choice didn't have much to do with Bucky at all, it was more that Tony just didn't have much practice in normal conversation. That thought made Bucky sad, everyone assumed that the billionaire had everything but now Bucky wondered if the other man missed out on a lot of the important things in life.

"I was worried you thought I was..." Bucky paused for a moment he didn't even want to say the word, "...fragile." 

"Fragile?" Tony questioned, he seemed perplexed.

"I overheard Steve," Bucky admitted looking into his cup in stead of at Tony, "He was talking to someone else, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard my name so it caught my attention."  He hoped that Tony wouldn't get mad at him, he liked Tony and wanted his new friend to like him back.  HYDRA would have...punished...him for eavesdropping though...If what he had heard had been a real secret they even would have put him in The Chair!

"I eavesdrop when I hear people say my name all the time," Tony offered, he seemed to pick up on Bucky's nervousness.

"Well," Bucky continued after glancing up at Tony just to make sure the dom really wasn't angry with him. "He told whoever he was talking to that I was "fragile" right now. I just, I don't want him to think I'm weak and helpless, like he seems to think I am."

Tony was quick to offer his reassurances, he even explained a possible reason why Steve was so tense.  It even made sense on some level, it wasn't unheard of for people to choose to focus on everything but what was bothering them when they felt out of control.  Bucky decided that he would try to spend more time with Tony, so far the man hadn't offered him empty platitudes or brushed him off with short quick answers.  Tony seemed to think carefully about the answers he was giving to the questions that Bucky asked.  Even if he never felt comfortable dropping with Tony, Bucky knew that he a Tony would be good friends.  Maybe once they spent a little more time just hanging out together Bucky would feel that comfortable.

Tony got up to pour more tea then changed the conversation to a lighter topic by asking, "So, what movies have you seen so far?"

Bucky knew everyone had been making him watch movies but his head was so jumbled and there was always so much going on that he'd never actually settled down or enjoyed watching the movies.  He could remember going to the movies with Steve, back when his old friend was small, it had always been something fun.  Bucky just hadn't been able to relax enough to enjoy the movies...maybe if Tony put one in right now he could. Bucky just names the two movies he could name and described a third.

Tony had offered to make a list and even watch them with him, or just give the list to Bucky.  He was about to tell Tony he wanted to watch a movie right now if the busy man had more time to spare when JARVIS announced "Sir, Mr. Steve" only to be cut off by Steve's angry "What do you think you're doing?"  Panic entered Bucky for a moment at that voice (Steve's voice) yelling at him.  It jarred him so severely that he felt himself begin to drop.

Bucky went from feeling more secure and relaxed then he'd felt since coming to the tower to feeling more out of control and tense then he had since coming to the tower.  Bucky tried to stop the drop but found he had tipped over the edge, now it would be trial by fire to see if Clint had given Bucky an accurate description of Stark during a drop, he certainly didn't want to leave with Steve, especially when he heard the world "fragile" come out of his friend's mouth.  Tony was calm and steady though.  Bucky's body had moved of it's own volition to be pressed up against the engineer, and it made him feel like he could anchor himself to Tony and ride out this sudden and almost violent drop.

Bruce was in front of him now, Bucky wasn't even sure when Bruce had even arrived in the workshop.  The fellow sub stared into his eyes, which he peaked out from Tony's shoulder.  Finally the scientist looked to Tony, "Can you just sit here until he's back up, no talking nothing?" the other sub requested on Bucky's behalf.

Tony promised easily to just sit with him and only talk to make sure that Bucky stayed okay physically and provide emotional support through just sitting and platonic contact.  Bucky relaxed further into the dom's side as the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  Then he watched Bruce pull his glaring friend from the room, taking the threatening and chaotic presence with it.

"Shh," Tony whispered as he tucked Bucky gently into his side, which let the sub rest his head on the other's chest next to the arc reactor and just listen to the steady heart beat and mechanical whirring, "It'll be alright."

Bucky felt his thoughts go into more of a liquid flowing state, his ability to focus an attend to the world outside of Tony fall away.  Despite the violence of the drop Bucky felt safe in the engineer's warm embrace just sitting on the couch.  He heard soft smooth jazz music begin to play as he and Tony just sat together on the couch.

Eventually Bucky became somewhat restless, as nice as it was just sitting in Tony's arms Bucky, while fully dropped, couldn't just settle down into the drop.  Tony had a safe solution for that though, "Hey," the dom said softly, it wasn't an admonishment, just something that interrupted Bucky's restless movements, "Are you hungry?"

Bucky nodded and Tony summoned the same robot that had gotten the scanners for him then requested something from it.  The robot returned with a tray that had two large glasses with straws in them.  "It's milkshake time," Tony's voice was smooth and warm, with a hint of indulgence in it, "Chocolate or Vanilla."

"Hmm," Bucky had a hard time understanding what the dom wanted from him.

"Do you prefer Chocolate or Vanilla?" Tony asked again, no annoyance in his voice at all at having to repeat himself.

"Ch'lat," Bucky managed to make himself say.  Choices even while he was dropped, even Steve had always just chosen for him, Tony was letting him choose things though.  It was hard, but satisfying.  Tony held the glass while Bucky sipped the chocolate shake through the straw.  He didn't even touch his own milkshake until Bucky had finished his.

Bucky found himself lulled to sleep soon afterwards by the combination of warmth, heart beat, whirring, and fingers running through his hair as he rested against the gentlest dom he had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter let us know what is going on with Bucky....Next chapter will deal with Steve.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Faster Updates
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	8. Stop and Think, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce breaks his silence...which leads to an intervention of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I counted correctly I did recently update 3 times in one day...please double check that you read them all.
> 
> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

"Our floor please, Jarvis," Bruce requested once he got Steve onto the elevator.

"We can't just leave them here," Steve protested, although he didn't really seem to be trying to get his arm away from his sub.

"Yes, we can," Bruce said, "We need to talk, Steve."  Bruce wasn't sure he really wanted to do this.  He loved Steve, he felt safe and happy with the strong dom.  However, he'd realized lately that a lot of their relationship depended more on not talk than talking.  They were bonded, Bruce should be able to tell Steve anything and everything, but that wasn't how things had been working out lately.  

Bruce's best friend was someone that Steve couldn't stand to be around at all. Bruce wanted nothing more than to be able to hang out with his bonded and his best friend without a fight breaking out.  If Bruce were honest with himself Tony was trying harder to be considerate about the situation than Steve was.  Tony never tried to get Bruce to agree with him about things he and Steve fought about.  Tony was always the first to walk away if Bruce was around.  Steve was...a typical young hot-headed dominant.   Steve usually complained about Tony at least twice a week,  Bruce tried to just let him get it out of his system, but it was hard not to defend the best friend he could ask for when Steve was being unreasonable.

Bruce had also tried to step back from Steve and Bucky's relationship.  Bucky had been Steve's best friend since the cradle, and Bruce figured that there were things about Bucky that Steve knew better.  Bruce figured it was only fair, Steve was-trying-to be considerate and not interfere in his friendship with Tony, and Bruce was trying to do the same for Steve where Bucky was concerned.  However, things had gotten out of hand.  What had happened today could never happen again, it was time for Bruce to break his silence.

"Bruce," Steve questioned as his sub pulled away from his to walk quickly into the kitchen and pour two glasses of water before sitting at the kitchen table.  Bruce needed some distance from Steve for this talk, if he stayed pressed up against the man nothing would come out right. Being cuddled close to Steve made Bruce focus on his good qualities, it also made Bruce more likely to let things go as he didn't like to feel his dom being distressed.

"We need to talk," Bruce repeated his earlier statement, "I tried to let you and Bucky have your space.  He's your best friend, and I get that, but what happened this morning."  Bruce just shook his head, "What were you thinking?"

"Tony isn't the kind of person, especially a dom, that Bucky should be around right now," Steve said as he sat down across the table from Bruce, apparently getting the massage that Bruce wanted space and giving it to him (Steve wasn't all that bad as a dom really, he'd just seemed to have lost his way recently).

"What kind of dom do you think Tony is?" Bruce asked, his tone flat, "Tell me the truth, what do you really think, don't try to spare my feelings.  I need to know what's going through your head."

"I've seen all the papers," Steve said confidently, "He takes home a different drunk sub from every party he goes to, and then just tosses them out and never sees them again.  He's rude and abrasive and has little to understanding of how to respect other peoples needs and personal space.  He thinks everything should just be given to him, he doesn't appreciate other peoples input.  He always belittles people and puts them down.  Not to mention the drinking jags..."

"So," Bruce started, he needed to be diplomatic about this or Steve would just become stubborn and defensive, "How much of what you've read in the media can you actually verify?  They are notorious for just making things up, you can't just believe what they write about anyone."

"Just because we haven't seen," Steve started.

"Tony doesn't drink at any of the parties or fundraisers he goes to," Bruce offered, "He used to, a long time ago, but he's there to conduct business, like raising both SI and Avengers public reputations, or network and raise awareness for different issues.  I've never talked to Tony about all the different subs that he used to be seen leaving parties with but, speaking as a sub that spends a lot of time with him, I can't believe that he was actually dropping a bunch of inebriated subs for the hell of it.  I suppose its possible he just slept with them, but we can't know anything for sure without actually asking him or them about it.

"Fine," Steve said, his tone taking on a stubborn edge, "So even if the media did lie about him, he's still rude, disrespectful, and incapable of giving people the personal space they deserve."

"Why don't you give me some examples," Bruce prompted.  Tony could be those things on occasion, but he could also be compassionate, intuitive, gentle, and generous.  The thing about Tony was that the good outweighs the bad.

"That first time on the helicarrier. He kept talking over everybody and then he just poked you with that shock-stick," Steve claimed.

"I don't think Tony means to talk over everybody's heads all the time," Bruce defended, "He just talks about things, then if you make it clear you don't understand he will explain.  I think you should take it as a complement, he's not constantly thinking that he needs to simplify everything when he talks to you."  Bruce paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain things to Steve, "Everyone always looks at me like I'm a monster if they know about the other guy, even you did at the beginning.  Tony, in his own special way, was letting me know that he wasn't afraid of me and that he had confidence in my ability to control myself.  Honestly, I doubt I would have believed him if he had gone about it any other way."

"Still, Bucky needs stability.  He needs to be around people who will talk to him, respectfully, not around him or condescend to him," Steve said and Bruce's raised eyebrow he added, "Even if he doesn't mean to."

"You condescend to him all the time," Bruce said softly, "You treat him like he can't possibly know what he wants.  Your always just deciding what the two of you are going to do instead of asking him what he wants to do.  You certainly don't listen to him when he asks you to stop pressuring him into dropping with you."

"He's just afraid," Steve replied defensively, "If he would just let himself drop with me, then he'd see that it's okay.  Dropping with a partner will make his less likely to just drop like he did today."

"Steve," Bruce spoke slowly,  he took a couple deep breaths to push his growing frustration away before it turned into real anger (he reminded himself that Steve was young and despite everyone's belief was still adjusting to how things were done in this century).  "Bucky has the right to choose whether or not he drops with you.  It's not fair for you to keep putting pressure on him.  You need to take a stop and think, is getting Bucky to drop with you, about you or Bucky?"  

Steve opened his mouth to reply and Bruce shook his head, "Don't tell me now, just think about it for a minute."  Steve shut his mouth again and let out a big sigh.

"I know you are worried about Bucky," Bruce said, "We all are, but getting better will take time, and hovering over him without giving him some room to breathe or to make his own choices...it's not fair to him.  That's all HYDRA did."

"I'm not-"

"I know you aren't," Bruce soothed, "Just, right now, let's talk about what happened today."

"I was going to talk to Tony about needing to be more respectful because Bucky has been almost constantly in pre-drop and he said he had a headache this morning so he was going back to bed."  Steve shook his head, "Then I went down there and there he was lounging about with Tony, he's never spent any time with Tony before why would he go there now.  If he had a problem why didn't he come to me, or you...or even Clint? I know that those two usually hang out when you and I are busy together. Why would he go spend time with Tony of all people after telling me he had a headache?" At this point Steve's tone had taken on both a whining and hurt quality to it that reminded Bruce of a young child.

"I don't know, that would be a question for Bucky,"  Bruce said, "But I think Tony is right for respecting Bucky by not just telling you why Bucky came down to see him, Tony can be really good about respecting other people's wishes and privacy.  Also, it just makes sense that if the mechanical arm was bothering him he would seek out the man who builds and maintains many mechanical suits."

"We shouldn't have just left Bucky down there alone with Tony," Steve replied, "Bucky doesn't know Tony, it isn't right to just leave him there during his drop."

"Well," Bruce sighed feeling resigned, Steve was just determined to think the worse of Tony (despite the fact the man had offered them all a comfortable home with free utilities and groceries as well as anything else anybody vaguely indicated that they wanted and never lorded that over anyone else), "If you are so worried let's see if Clint or Phil are available.  They've both dropped with Tony."

"Mr. Clint and Mr. Phil are both in the communal lounge with Ms. Natasha" JARVIS supplied when Bruce asked.  Bruce stood up and grabbed Steve's hand before pulling his dom to the elevator so that they could get to the communal floor.

\-----

Clint, Phil, and Natasha were watching TV and generally just enjoying a day off after coming home from a two week mission.  It was nice to just relax and decompress.  Clint was thinking about what he wanted to cook for dinner.  If he made lasagna then it was likely that Tony would join them for the team dinner, and if he joined them for team dinner then Bucky would get a chance to get to know Tony better.  Clint truly believed that the two of them would be well suited to each other.  Also,  Steve was usually less likely to nitpick Tony during the dinners, Natasha had made it clear that team dinners were supposed to be about bonding and getting to know one another, and not even Steve wanted to cross her.

Phil shifted and settled further and rested his head against Clint's chest.  Natasha and Clint shared and indulgent look, it had been a hard mission and Clint had lost contact when his comm had been knocked loose during a fight (Clint made a note to discuss possible solutions with Tony tomorrow) so Phil, while no where close to dropping, was being extra tactile with Clint.

Clint had just hummed low in his chest and kissed Phil's temple when the elevator doors opened behind them and then Bruce came over towing Steve behind him.  Bruce looked tired and Steve looked angry, Clint was a little worried.  Bruce's usually endless patience seemed to be failing him and Steve seemed oblivious to his sub's distress.

"What's up?" Clint asked after it was clear Phil wasn't in the mood to play mediator and Natasha seemed content to just stare at their two friends for the foreseeable future.

"Bucky's in a forced drop," Bruce said as he tugged Steve into the love seat, "Tony's with him."

"What?" Phil asked flatly.

"It seems," Bruce stopped to shake his head, "That Bucky went to talk to Tony this morning after telling Steve he had a headache and was going back to bed.  He had a brace on his arm so we are guessing it might involve his arm.  Then Steve was upset when he went to talk to Tony,  for some reason Bucky just started to drop.  He was seeking contact with Tony so, after I clarified that Tony was just gonna sit on the couch with him, we gave them some privacy."

"Then why come tell us?" Natasha asked.

Bruce looked at Steve, "You are the one with concerns," he prompted his dom.

"Well," Steve started looking embarrassed and rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding Bruce's, "I don't even know why Bucky would go down to talk to Tony alone."

"I told him that Tony was a good dom," Clint offered giving Steve a careful look, "He's been all pre-droppy and for whatever reason he doesn't want to drop with you. I told him Tony was good at just...I don't know...letting the sub lead the drop.  He seems to understand what I want as a sub better than I do.  He's also just a caregiver, he doesn't do any of the other stuff."

"Clint's right," Phil added, Clint could tell Phil wasn't pleased with Steve's attitude (it seemed the hero-worship may truly be out of his system), "If there is any dom I'd trust to care of Bucky in this situation it's Tony."

"But-" Steve protested, "Tony calls him James."

"So," Natasha said, "He calls everyone by annoying nicknames, and you're complaining about him using Bucky's actual name?"

"Look," Phil decided to put an end to this,  Clint could tell his sub had a headache, "Why don't we ask JARVIS to show us what really happened this morning...JARVIS can you show us footage of Bucky entering the workshop as well as what was happening just as Steve entered without including any discussions about why Bucky sought Tony out?"

"Yes, Mr. Phil," JARVIS replied and the TV changed.  The group watched as Bucky entered the workshop looking nervous and Tony first made a gesture and the music became significantly quieter.  Tony took a nervous Bucky to the lounge where they sat together for a moment then Bucky downed a whole bottle of water and then looked like he was about to talk - "Sir and Sgt. Barnes then discussed a private issue for a while,"  The video was muted and the two men were walking back to the lounge.  They all saw Bucky becoming very relaxed as he talked to Tony about something, both of their mouths were pixilated,  finally the sound came back and Tony and Bucky started to just talk about movies while drinking tea.  Then Steve rushed into the room yelling and they watch as Bucky dropped.  JARVIS cut the video off when Tony made his promise to Bruce.

"Well then," Clint said unable to keep the disapproval from his voice, "I think its pretty clear that the problem isn't with Tony or Bucky.  I've never seen him, either of them really, more relaxed until you barged in."

"I know," Steve said quietly, looking quiet ashamed and looking much younger than Clint had ever remembered the Captain looking.

"Maybe," Phil began, "You should talk to somebody who has experience with this sort of thing.  There are people at the VA offices if you don't want to talk to SHIELD. Steve, I know you are just trying to help, maybe you should talk to someone about the best way to go about helping with someone who knows what they are talking about."

"Bucky's in good hands," Natasha finally said, "Stark is good to subs."  She stood up and left.

Steve looked defeated and just walked to the elevator when Bruce went to follow Steve shook his head, "I need to think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Faster Updates
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	9. Bruce, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs time; but, Bruce needs Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Bruce sat alone on the love seat in the communal floor in Stark tower.  He hadn't felt alone since he had met Tony, then he and Steve had discovered each other and bonded.  He may have often felt trapped in the middle of two strong dominant forces but he'd never once considered that one of them would leave him...No, Steve hadn't really left him...had he?  Bruce didn't feel like he was dropping...he need Steve to come back though, he needed to know that Steve didn't want to leave him.  

Usually, if they had fought (every couple fights on occasion) Steve would usually kiss his forehead or cheek before leaving.  In the Avengers' line of business you never wanted to leave a room angry with loved ones...what if there was a call to action and the last time that he and Steve ever talked had ended with the dom leaving the room angry with out even confirming that they still loved one another.  Had this even been a fight?  Sure it was clear that they were disagreeing but neither of them had expressed any displeasure with the other...Still Steve had left the room angry and that didn't sit will in Bruce's heart.

He didn't know how long he stared at the elevator doors before he thought about going to see Tony.  That's what he usually did when Steve was being...stubborn...his friend could usually tell that he needed a distraction until things blew over and would happily come up with some ridiculous experiment and claim that he had been waiting for a good time for them to try it (of coarse, Tony knew Bruce knew Tony was making it all up as he went but they both pretended otherwise).  As soon as the thought entered his head he was reminded why Steve had left...Tony was busy with Bucky right now, Bruce couldn't begrudge Bucky some privacy during a force drop.

"Bruce," hearing someone say his name startled him, he'd forgotten that Clint and Phil were still in the room.  Natasha had stalked off (she'd seemed furious so he could understand her need to leave) but Clint and Phil had stayed with him.  He didn't really know the archer or SHIELD handler very well, but it comforted him to know that he still had teammates standing by his side.  Judging by the way Clint was looking at him Bruce guessed it was him who had called his name.

"Yes?" Bruce responded half-afraid (unreasonably) that they were going to ask him to leave.

"We were thinking about watching a movie," Clint said, "Want to watch it with us?"  Bruce found himself nodding with out really thinking about it, the idea of being alone right now after...what wasn't a rejecting but had certainly felt like one. "Alright, you and Phil pick one out, I'll go get snacks," Clint said with a small smile as he stood after squeezing Phil's hand and went over to the kitchen area of the communal floor.

Bruce's longing stare at Phil's hand (why couldn't Steve have just given him anything to know that he wasn't taking away his affection...was he trying to punish Bruce for interfering in his relationship with Bucky?...No, Bruce knew he was being ridiculous Steve wasn't like his father who often did such things to him and his mother) was interrupted by Phil clearing his throat, Bruce snapped his gaze up to the man's eyes too emotionally rung out to be embarrassed by such behavior, "What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Something light," Bruce sighed, "I'm not up to much."

"Understandable," Phil nodded as he pulled up JARVIS' list of available movies, "He loves you."

"I..." Bruce sighed, "I know that."  Bruce hated the uncertainty in his voice.  One incidence of Steve storming out of the room shouldn't have upset him this much; but, it wasn't just that.  It was Steve fighting with Tony, spending all his time with Bucky, and Steve only seeking him out to complain about something or ask questions before just brushing him off.  Things hadn't been going well between Bruce and Steve ever since Bucky came back, and even though Bruce was confident that Steve loved him, he wasn't sure that he was even a real priority in Steve's life.  Bruce would have talked to Steve about all this, but the only time they spent more than a few minutes alone together lately was when he was dropping which wasn't an ideal time for such a serious discussion.

"Come sit here," Phil suggested patting the seat Natasha had vacated, "let's just watch a movie, I'm sure Steve will come around."  Bruce nodded and took the other sub's offer, he did feel pretty alone on the love seat without Steve beside him.

Clint returned with sodas, popcorn and cookies.  They settled on Ratatouille (which Bruce found out was one of Clint's favorite all time movies).  Bruce still kept looking at the elevator whenever there was a lull in the action, hoping against hope that Steve would come back to the communal floor.

\---

Steve sat down on the couch on his and Bruce's floor and pulled out the photo-book that he'd gotten...from...now that he thought about it Stark must have given to him.  Bruce denied knowing where it came from when it had appeared wrapped in plain brown paper with his name on it.  It contained pictures of Steve and the Howling Commandos showing a photographic story of their WWII adventures.  He flipped through the pictures and looked at all his old friends, one of whom now lived in the tower but still seemed just out of reach.

He'd read all the books, but he supposed Phil could be right, maybe seeking out people who had a better understanding of the complexities of PTSD, War Prisoners, and sub behavior was what he needed to so.  It had been nearly a year since he brought Bucky back to the tower, but about six months in he hit a plateau then he started back tracking.  The thing was everyone, even Bruce, thought Bucky was a Switch...one with Dom tendencies...which might be part of the problem.  There really wasn't much research available about how to deal with Bucky's unique situation.

Bruce had been right if the way Steve was going about things was bout himself or Bucky.  Now that he took a moment to look back on his behavior he could see that a lot of his motivation was about him wanting to be the one to fix Bucky.  Maybe he didn't know the solution, SHIELD was out of the question.  As much as he trusted Clint, Natasha, and Phil he certainly didn't trust the rest of the agency, they didn't seem to really trust the agency that they worked for either.

He thought back to all the things he had wanted to do before Bucky had come around.  He had put all that on hold, maybe he needed to travel like he had intended.  Go to DC and visit Peggy, see the smithsonian exhibit on himself and the Howling Commandos to find out how the world really saw what happened.  Pay his respects at Arlington Cemetery.  Just take some time to really see more of the world than just the Tower and what he saw during missions.

He could take Bruce with him, they would get some time just relax together...no, what about Bucky?  He was clearly in distress if he just dropped because someone (himself, he admitted guiltily) had raised their voice suddenly.  Could he really just abandon his fragile friend to go off cavorting with his bonded?

Steve just laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling.  Hopefully Bruce would come down soon and they could talk about it (in his overwhelmed state he had completely forgotten that he had asked Bruce to give him some space)...Everything always seemed so much clearer when he talked about it to his sub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor clueless Steve...Poor Bruce...Next Chapter we will get to see Bucky and Tony again!
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Fast Updates
> 
> Questions and grammar/spelling corrections are also welcomed!
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	10. Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is more than happy to care for James; but, he worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Tony felt a deep satisfied contentment run through him as he held James' sleeping form close.  There was nothing for a dom like Tony better than having a sweet sub relaxed, happy, safe, and secure.  Tony had been happy just sitting and talking with James and seeing a man in pre-drop relax...this was even better.  It was simultaneously worse though.  

James was experiencing force drop syndrome, something completely unpleasant that Tony had spent a good portion of his life helping subs avoid.  He'd even let himself get a reputation of being a sub user in his efforts.  Whenever he saw a single sub at a party have a few too many Tony would invite them home then put them up in the guest room.  Come morning they would sign a non-discolsure agreement and be on their way (wouldn't want subs getting drunk in an effort to get Tony to take them home if the word got out).  Tony was generally personally insulted whenever a dom acted poorly to a sub, society as a whole usually allowed all sorts of inappropriate behavior,  Tony himself founded a couple charities whose focus was to improve the treatment of subs.

James shifted slightly in his sleep and Tony ran his hand soothingly over his side where it rested in an effort to indulge James' obvious desire for safe contact.  Tony let himself spend a few moments just enjoying something that he felt he would never get another chance to experience.  It is quite possible this may ruin any chance for the friendship that they were just starting a couple hours ago.

Since a sub drop could last anywhere from 3 hours to 3 days Tony needed to start making plans to possibly be unavailable for the next few days.  He had Dum-E fetch a tablet and he opened his schedule.  He began to send Pepper a carefully worded e-mail that would allow her to connect the dots to figure out what happened without him ever actually saying anything about what had happened.  He then began to sort through his usual 347 (on average) daily e-mails, most of which were marked urgent and needed him to respond ASAP.  He would take advantage of James' nap to get as much work done as possible so that if he was still down when he woke up Tony would have time to give him the attention he deserved and if he wasn't down Tony would have time to talk about things with James if the other man was willing.

He'd read and responded to roughly half of his e-mails for the day when he looked down to see that James' eyes were now open, "Did you have a good nap?" Tony asked the sub, who still looked to be down in his subspace.

"Yes, sir," James responded.

"Not sir," Tony said softly while gently rubbing James' side to ensure he wouldn't take the correction as an indication of failure, "Just Tony."

"Tony," James smiled slightly as he nuzzled against the chest that he was resting against.  Tony put the tablet that he was using down and ran is now free hand through James' hair. James hummed softly, it was a pleasant relaxed sound, and Tony felt encouraged to just keep petting the man's head for a while.  As much as Tony was enjoying just relaxing with James, he still wasn't very good at just sitting around for hours on end; he'd promised Bruce though.  Tony doubted that Bruce believed that this would be a long drop.  

He must be doing something right if James managed to drop deep enough to stay down through his nap.  Often, people in James' situation would be back out of their subspace by the time that they woke back up from a good nap.  Tony was going to make an effort to keep things safe, but he couldn't just sit on the couch doing nothing for what may turn out to be three days straight.  "JARVIS," Tony started, "Let Bruce know that James is still down.  We're fine but sitting on the couch for eternity will probably be a no go.  We'll stay in the workshop though, no big activities."

"Tony?" James questioned pulling away a little bit and looking up at him.

"Nothing big," Tony assured, "But I am bad a just sitting still.  Let's take ourselves over to a work station."  James nodded and took the hand Tony offered to lead him to the workstation with the arrow he'd been working on when James had come in.  They both sat down in separate chairs but James pushed his chair as close as he could to Tony's.  Tony smiled at him, "Before I get started, do you need anything?"

"No, Tony," James said still holding his hand.

"Do you want to keep the sling on?" Tony asked, not wanting James to feel restricted by it if he didn't want it on.

"Off, please," James said fidgeting a bit but tightening his grasp on Tony's hand.

"I won't let go if you don't want me to," Tony said rubbing his thumb over the back of the subs hand before spinning the chairs so that they were facing one another. He helped to undo the straps so that the sling came off easily.  James rolled his mechanical arm then flexed it in different directions, wincing  slightly as he did so (while in a drop it seemed James couldn't keep himself from showing the pain his arm caused).  

"How about I do a little work on this and finish my e-mails for the day.  Then, we can watch a movie.  Why don't you try to decide if you want to watch something you've already seen or something new while I get what I need to get done today."  Tony's voice carried a strong tone of indulgence and contentment with it, he knew that he had never enjoyed taking care of a sub before like he enjoyed caring for James right now.  Tony paused to think for a moment before adding, "In fact," he pulled out a lap top and tapped on it a bit, "Here is the list of all the movies JARVIS can play and their descriptions.  Pick a couple out and we will decide together what to watch when we're done."  James grinned at him and began to eagerly scroll through the movie list.

Tony focused to get his work done, all one handed as James still had a good hold on his hand.  After each e-mail Tony would squeeze James hand, the other man would look at him and Tony would smile at him before asking, "How's it going?"  James would smile and  tell him "good," with a shy smile of his own.  

Tony had one e-mail left when the response changed to, "Thirsty, please."  The look in the other man's eyes broke Tony's heart (and made him want to resurrect the people that had tortured him, because clearly they hadn't been killed in a cruel enough fashion).  Even as James' soft and hesitant request was being spoken the man had tensed up and the look in his eyes was one if fear.  

The dom instantly signed out of his e-mail and turned to face James, who flinched and look down and away from Tony before saying, "Sorry, I'm sorry, please! I'm sorry."  Tony gently pulled the sub into his arms, he wished so much in that moment that he was bigger than James so he could actually shelter him completely, as it was James managed to become smaller than Tony had ever believed the man could get as he pressed close into the dom's chest.

"It's okay," Tony spoke softly into James' ear, "That was good," Tony assured running his hand soothingly up and down James (too thin) back, "You are being so good, James.  It is good to tell me when you are thirsty, or hungry, or need anything, or uncomfortable." Tony realized that he was babbling but it seemed to be calming the near hysterical sub down, "You're so, so good.  The best sub I've ever had the honor of being with during their drop."  It took ten minutes for James to calm down enough for Tony to lead him back into the lounge area.  "Water, Iced tea, or tea like we had earlier?" Tony asked.

"Tea, please, Si-Tony." James requested with an anxious tone as he looked up at Tony through his eye lashes and bangs.

"Good choice," Tony responded filling the electric kettle before turning it on and locating their previously used mugs, "What movies did you want to watch?"

"Castle in the Sky?" James questioned more than answered.

"Sure, that's a good one," Tony smiled as he pulled a large carton of blueberries out of the fridge, "Do you like blueberries? or would you prefer carrots?" 

"Blueberries," James responded with out question.  Tony squeezed his hand a smiled at him.  Once the tea was ready he settled himself and James down to watch the movie with the carton of blueberries between them.  About halfway through the movie Tony found himself braiding the other man's hair as they found themselves just relaxing and enjoying the movie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a break from the mess that is currently Bruce and Steve's relationship.
> 
> Remember!  
> Comments=Motivation=Fast Updates
> 
> Laste Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	11. Being Cared For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is surprised that he is actually enjoying his drop, forced or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Bucky had never thought about braiding his hair.  He honestly liked having it long, even though Steve kept saying he should cut it.  He supposed he should get it trimmed a bit, just to get rid of the ratty ends.  The point was though, it was nice, Tony's fingers gently running and tugging on his hair, holding it just tight enough to be able to plait it neatly, was so relaxing.  Bucky wasn't sure that he would want to wear braids in his hair; but this, Tony braiding it, he could do this all day, over and over again.

He was floating, peacefully through his drop,  Tony's hands held him warm and safe, supporting him and guiding him as he just-was.  The stress he always felt was just sliding off him.  Thoughts came and went without really needing to be focused on or attended to.  If all his drops had been like this he would enjoy being a sub, but he'd never hit the sweet spot of a drop before.  

Occasionally something would happen that almost snapped him out of his subspace (which would have caused enough of a disruption to his system that he would have become physically ill), but Tony was there just to soothe it away and let him just stay where he was for as long as he wanted.  Like when he'd actually admitted to being thirsty,  HYDRA would have thrown him into the chair, he was a thing...he wasn't supposed to want anything, Tony just hugged him and told him he was good.  How long had it been since someone had said he was good?  Bucky didn't really remember it ever happening but he was sure Steve must have praised him during drops, but he couldn't remember clearly.

Instead of commands or subservience Tony asked him to focus by making decisions or reading a list of movies and choosing a couple.  Tony constantly asked him how he was doing, it made Bucky feel important.  Bucky was enjoying being "Tony's good James" more than he was "Steve's friend Bucky"  once he was back up he'd have to do some real thinking on the subject.  For now he was enjoying watching a movie and having his hair braided, too much focusing on such topics would bring him back up.

Once "Castle in the Sky" ended Tony just automatically queued up another movie from the same director.  They had finished the blueberries, and James didn't realize it until he went to grab one and found the carton empty.

"Still hungry?" Tony asked flipping the unclasped braid over his shoulder.

"Yes, Tony," that was another thing Bucky was enjoying, Tony was still Tony while Bucky was down.  There was no need for formalities,  Tony still saw him as himself, that was the most comforting thing, so far, about dropping with Tony.

 The man set about making sandwiches for them to enjoy before pulling out the carrots that he had mentioned before.  Tony returned to the couch with two plates that had ham & cheese sandwiches and carrots on each then grabbed a couple water bottles.  James turned and watched Tony lift his own sandwich and almost take a bite before he put it back down and cocked his head to the side, "Are you going to eat yours?" Tony asked.

James wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted, he wanted Tony to feed him, like he'd seen other doms and subs do.  It always seemed like such a nice pleasant thing, the dom totally focused on caring for their sub.  He wanted to have Tony to just indulge him in this, but it seemed quite selfish to just ask for such a thing.  James also knew Tony was reluctant to do more than hold him, but this didn't seem like such a dangerous activity. 

He picked idly at the edge of his sandwich, glancing up at Tony every once in a while.  He could tell that Tony was considering him like he did foreign technology, seeing each individual piece and the whole puzzle all at once, "Do you like ham and cheese?"

"Yes, Tony," James said still frowning at his sandwich and looking longingly at Tony.  He supposed after a long moment that sandwiches didn't really lend themselves to feeding another person and slowly resigned himself to just eating it himself.  Tony still didn't pick up his own sandwich again until James had practically finished his own.  Carrots and sandwiches eaten both men made use of the bathroom before returning to the lounge.  

While Tony was in the bathroom James found the pot of cream that had helped his shoulder.  Tony had insisted he put it on himself; but maybe Tony would put it on him now, considering he had tried several times to get the man to do it before he was dropped.  It wasn't that the holding and petting wasn't satisfying James, he was enjoying those activities, James just wanted more.  He wanted the other man to touch him in a more meaningful way, to simply care for him in a way no one had before.

Tony came back to find him just standing in the lounge area holding the pot of cream and staring at it, James looked up at the dom and decided to see what would happen if he just acted.  Tony was just so gentle, surely he would just redirect him if he didn't want to put the cream on him.  James handed the cream to Tony before taking off his shirt and sitting  on the couch facing away from Tony before looking over his shoulder and saying "Please, Tony, please!"

Tony smiled and sat down behind James and said softly, "Only because you asked me to earlier, so I have consent.  If you want to stop at any time just say "No," or "Stop" and I will, immediately."

"I know, Tony," James informed the man, Tony wouldn't ever do something that would hurt him; he knew that instinctively.

It felt wonderful, warm calloused hands massaged along the seem of metal and skin with such gentle compassion James felt his world go even fuzzier. It was heaven as the soothing cream and firm massaging helped his muscles relax more thoroughly than his own self massage had done earlier.  He lost track of time while the massage occurred but Tony finally wiped his hands off and switched to undoing his braid only to re braid his hair.  James was never going to cut his hair, Steve would just have to deal, if he cut it then there would be no more braiding and James wasn't willing to live with that.

Before he knew it, James was falling back asleep.  It seemed that although he hadn't had more than 10 hours of sleep all together in the last two weeks here, during his drop, he was now making up on his deficit.  He was safe, warm, and content in Tony's arms.  He should have taken Clint's offer long before now.  He let sleep consume him, able to fully give in knowing that Tony was watching over him, Tony would take care of him, James didn't need to worry about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe...sweetness...back to the angst that is the real world.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quick Updates
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	12. Natasha's Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha decides to give Steve a talking to about what it means to be a good dom...Steve realizes he's been an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve
> 
> Switch:  
> Clint, Thor, Pepper, Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Steve had managed to fall asleep on the couch waiting for Bruce to arrive so he could talk.  He wasn't asleep for long until the feeling that someone was watching him woke him.  He found Natasha sitting on one of the recliners next to the couch, cleaning her nails with a knife as she frowned, "You're an idiot," she announced as he shifted into a sitting position on the couch.

"I'm starting to feel that way," Steve mumbled to himself, "Why do you think that?" He and Natasha had hung out a lot before Bucky had come back...that was just another relationship he was failing in.

"You've manage to force drop your best friend and give your bonded an abandonment complex all before lunch," She stated in a cold voice.  The idea that he had hurt Bruce made Steve jump to his feet, "SIT DOWN!" Natasha ordered pointing her knife at him, "We're going to figure out why you are being an idiot before you cause more harm to either or both of them."

Steve saw the anger flashing in her eyes and sat back down, she had a point after all,  this morning brought to light all his flaws.  He'd needed to escape the communal living room (and what seemed to be an intervention of sorts) before he said something stupid; after all, his mouth had gotten him into plenty of trouble back in 'the good old days' especially before the serum and he had to hope Bucky would come along to back him up.  

He thought for a moment about Bruce's look of defeat as he'd stormed out of the living room and asked Bruce for time (had he even kissed his sweet and loyal sub good bye?...no, he hadn't; that was an unthinkable crime given all of Bruce's negative experiences in his childhood).  Steve felt his heart ache,  Bruce had only been trying to help him to assuage his fears about Stark acting as Bucky's dom during this drop.  His sub had tried to keep things between just the two of them...he hadn't intended for the rest of the team (minus Thor who was currently seeing to business on Asgard) to gang up on them.  If Steve had just listened to Bruce then no intervention would have been necessary.

"Ready to talk about thing like adults?" Natasha asked, still sounding irritated, "I refuse to stand by and let you hurt them any longer, I doubt Stark will be able to just let things go either.  He is one of the biggest proponents of the proper treatment of subs I have ever met."

"He is?" Steve asked feeling genuine surprise, maybe he should have done more research than just looking at news clips.

"Yes, let's start with Tony Stark," Natasha started, "What does it say about you when everyone you know respects someone, except for yourself?"

"I-" Steve shook his head.

"Clint and Phil both switched to dropping with him," Natasha informed, "They both used to drop with me, I'm not offended.  Clint never seemed truly satisfied dropping with me, sometimes to people's styles and needs just don't match; doesn't mean there's anything wrong with either of them. It's also typical for the sub of a Switch to drop with whoever their dom drops with, it's a comfort thing.  They both get full satisfying safe drops.  So much so that Clint says he recommend Bucky try dropping with Stark."

"I know, but"

"Also, you love and trust Bruce. Don't you?"

"Of course!" Steve sounded offended.

"Then why do you belittle his ability to judge a person by constantly talking badly about his best friend?" Natasha questioned, "Every time you do that, you're telling Bruce that you don't think he is capable of telling if a person is good or bad; it has to be eating at his self esteem on some level.  Yet, you continue to refuse to see Stark as anything but the negative image that the media likes to paint...Scandal sells, Rogers."

"I suppose," Steve sighed, "Maybe I should try harder to get to know the man.  He just...you don't seem to like him either."

"Stark and I don't get along," Natasha agreed, "We might never really get along," she shrugged, "That doesn't mean I don't respect the man.  It also doesn't mean I'm not grateful for everything he'd given us or does for us."

"He's never at any of the team dinners," Steve tried to justify, "The few times he's actually shown up for movie night he had a tablet in his hand the whole time!"

"Yes," Natasha said, "He is currently an Avenger, Avengers equipment developer and manufacturer, Avengers Public Relations representative, a SHIELD technical consultant, Head of Stark Industries Research & Development, Main Share Holder of Stark Industries, and Stark Industries Public Relations representative.  That's pretty much seven different sets of responsibility pulling him in seven directions at all times. We should probably just be impressed he hasn't dropped dead from exhaustion yet; be glad he makes it into the room for movie night at all.  How he finds the time to drop Clint, Phil, and do whatever Bucky went to see him for this morning at all, is a mystery."

Steve felt shame run through himself.  He'd never bothered to think about what Tony was doing down in the workshop day in and day out.  Steve had always assumed (the old Bucky would point out assuming things generally made asses out of people) that Tony was just refusing to join in on team activities.  Maybe the problem wasn't Tony...maybe the problem was himself.

"Alright," Steve admitted aloud, "I need to take the time to actually get to know Tony.  I will try to stop fighting with him."  Steve went to stand but Natasha pointed her knife at him again.

"Not yet," She said, although there wasn't as much irritation in her voice as there had been at the start of the conversation (confrontation), "We need to talk about the attitude you've been having with Bruce and Bucky."

"What attitude?" Steve asked getting offended.  He loved Bruce and Bucky, he would never treat either poorly.

"The one where you treat Bruce like he's second best to Bucky and Bucky like he can't possibly have any idea about what he wants or needs," Natasha stated flatly.

"I love Bruce!" Steve yelled at her.

"You have a funny way of showing it," Natasha's tone had taken on a hint of disgust, "When was the last time, outside of drops, that you and Bruce actually did something together?  Just the two of you."  Steve opened his mouth only to be cut off once again, "And that means not even talking about Bucky?"

Steve thought about it...and thought some more...he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Bruce is a strong and independent man," Natasha's tone was soft now, "No amount of strength or independence can stop him from being hurt when his own bonded puts him on the back burner and just takes his presence for granted.  I don't know how things were done in the thirties but you are really a poor excuse for a dom by todays standards."

"Hey," Steve shouted taking offense, "I'm doing my best taking care of Bruce and Bucky."

"They don't need you to take care of them," Natasha corrected, "They just need you to care for them and respect them.  You haven't given either of them true care and respect since you found out Bucky was alive."

"I-" Steve found he didn't really have anything to say about that.  He felt defeated, he had been trying so hard to be everything both the subs in his life needed; but, if Natasha was right then he'd failed both of them.

"Bucky is a grown man," Natasha was speaking softly, in tone Steve usually heard directed at young children, "He's been trying to get you to back off and give him some breathing room for months now, he's done it in every way except coming out and just saying "Fuck off."  Why haven't you been listening to him?"

"Sometimes," Steve said, not feeling the confidence he had had when talking to Bruce earlier (was it really just a few hours ago?), "Subs-and Switches too-don't know what they really need, it's up to the doms in their lives to ensure they get what they need."

Natasha heaved a big sigh (which was quite unusual for her), "No, they don't need doms to dictate everything in their lives.  They are more than capable of deciding what their own wants and needs are.  It's the dom's responsibility to show sub the respect and dignity that they deserve.  Things have changed a lot since you grew up Steve."  She stopped to shake her head, "I know you don't have the same opinion of Bruce as you do of Bucky, and I won't presume to guess why you are capable of treating Bruce with that respect and not Bucky...You are hurting Bucky by not respecting him and his ability to make decisions about anything."

"I respect his ability to make decisions about small things," Steve corrected, "But, Bucky isn't making a good choice about dropping, and he isn't in any condition to be making any big decisions."

"He is," Natasha said, "I think you just aren't ready to let him make decisions.  I think this is all about some problem you have, not a problem Bucky has."

"Bruce said something similar earlier," Steve whispered, "Maybe I am the problem."

"Go find Bruce," Natasha stated, "Last I saw he was staring blankly at a movie while Phil and Clint were trying to keep him company after you told him to leave you alone and just left."  She shook her head. "Talk with Bruce, before you do irreparable harm to your bond...More importantly, listen to Bruce."  With that Natasha left, and Steve realized that Bruce deserved much more than Steve had been giving him lately, and Steve stood to go find his bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There...Steve needed someone to point out that he's being an asshole to both the important subs in his life.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quick Updates
> 
> Pairing reminder in order of importance for this story
> 
> Acting Dom/Acting Sub  
> Tony/James...  
> Steve/Bruce--(Bruce sees Natasha as Back up dom)  
> Clint/Phil--(Both Clint and Phil use Tony as Back up dom)  
> Natasha/Thor (back up undecided (Steve or Clint...vote)  
> Sam/unknown (please give suggestions...I'm drawing a blank)  
> Pepper/Happy (Back up is old drinking buddy...Pepper uses Natasha)
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	13. An Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bruce finally talk...or more, Steve finally admits he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doms:  
> Natasha, Tony, Steve, Sharon
> 
> Switch:  
> (d)Clint, (s)Thor, (1/2)Pepper, (1/2)Sam
> 
> Subs:  
> Bucky, Phil, Bruce, Happy

Bruce thought he was seeing things when the elevator doors finally opened to reveal Steve, a very apologetic looking Steve, returning to the communal room.  Clint quickly made an excuse (something about a nap) and he and Phil quickly exited the room to leave the bonded couple alone.  Steve quickly made his way over to the couch and knelt in front of Bruce.

"Bruce," Steve started, he sounded miserable, as he grabbed Bruce's hand a kissed the back of it, "I'm so sorry,  I just-"

Steve didn't seem to know what 'he just' but Bruce was willing to wait.  Today had made things very clear to the sub, their relationship (and bond) was in danger of degrading.  Bruce hadn't wanted to see that before, but now he could...and it was breaking his heart.  He thought for a moment (a selfish dark moment) that everything would be much easier if Bucky had never returned.  

In the next moment he chastised himself and felt like a terrible person, he shouldn't begrudge Bucky his healing because Steve was neglecting him.  Still, Steve had been steadily working through his own issues (ones the dom generally didn't acknowledge having) slowly before Bucky showed up, then Steve began to focus all his attention on helping Bucky.  Only, today had made it glaringly obvious that Steve wasn't helping Bucky, something Bruce had known on some level for weeks now.

Bruce needed Steve to take some time to figure out what was going on in his own head.  Bruce was ready to forgive Steve for everything, but he wasn't ready for everything to continue the way things had been going.

"I just, I don't know what to do," A tear rolled down Steve cheek and he looked young (so young).  Bruce reached out the hand that Steve wasn't holding to brush the tear away gently.

"You don't know what to do...about what?" Bruce asked cupping his dom's cheek.

"Anything," Steve admitted closing his eyes for a moment, "I've tried so hard to be everything that everyone-You, Bucky, the team-needs me to be.  It isn't enough, I can't be what everyone needs me to be."

"Steve," Bruce spoke softly as he ran a thumb back and forth along his dom's cheek bone, "We don't need you to be anyone but yourself.  You are putting so much pressure on yourself.  I promise, we just need you to be Steve.  I know you can do that."

Steve shifted from kneeling on the floor to sitting on the couch and pulled Bruce into his lap, "I'm sorry I didn't kiss you when I left earlier.  I shouldn't have just left, I'm sorry."

Bruce snuggled into his dom and managed a smile (everything seemed much more fixable when he was held in Steve's arms), "I love you." Bruce whispered softly, "I forgive you, just-try not to do it again."

Steve kissed his cheek and just held Bruce close for several minutes, "I'm not sure I know how to help Bucky."  Steve finally admitted to both himself and Bruce.

"You don't have to have all the answers," Bruce spoke softly, "I think, maybe, the time has come to let Bucky forge his own path to wellness.  Give him some space, allow him to try things, to succeed or fail on his own terms.  What happened to him was awful, there isn't really a manual to how to deal with it.  No one will really know for sure how to help exactly.  Bucky made a choice this morning to go speak to Tony about something.  That is progress, that is a huge step."

"He never told me there was something wrong with his arm." Steve said, Bruce had to chuckle at the stubborn and jealous tone his dom had used.

"Steve," Bruce shook his head, "You already treat him like he's going to just break at a moment's notice.  Maybe he just wants you to treat him like a friend, not like a dom.  Maybe he doesn't want you to pity him.  Maybe he just wanted to be able to do something on his own for once.  Maybe he didn't want to deal with you and Tony in the same room together.  There are dozens of reasons, and we can speculate and guess all that we want.  We'll never know though, unless you just ask him."

"I haven't done much of that lately," Steve sighed, "Natasha said I haven't let him decide anything.  I don't know what's gotten into me...Maybe Phil was right, maybe I need to talk to someone."

"Maybe," Bruce agreed before leaning up to kiss Steve's cheek, "There is no shame in needing or asking for help."  They sat in silence for a while, Bruce hoping that this knew behavior would continue.

"Mr. Bruce," JARVIS cut into the silence, "Sir wanted me to inform you that Sgt. Barnes stayed down through his nap.  He and Sir have moved from the couch to one of the work benches."

"What are they doing?" Steve asked, Bruce was relieved that there wasn't an accusation in his voice.

"Sir is trying to finish any work that needs to be completed today, he has tasked Sgt. Barnes with choosing a movie for them to watch once Sir finishes his work." JARVIS explained.

"Thank you," Bruce said, "That sounds fine.  I doubt Tony would get up to no good."

"I owe him an apology too, and Bucky," Steve sighed and shook his head, "For now," Steve smiled slightly, "Let's watch a movie too, that sounds like a good idea."

"I'd like that," Bruce said.  He settled more comfortably into Steve's lap and the dom began scrolling through the movies, occasionally stopping to read the description when a title caught his attention.  Steve even asked Bruce which one he wanted to watch...a definite improvement on recent behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Steve and Bruce are working on resolving their issues.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	14. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Due to Hydra's mistreatment Bucky isn't comfortable dropping with people around, Clint advises that his considers dropping with Tony. Bucky and Steve's relationship is becoming strained as Steve had become quite controlling and has been pressuring Bucky to drop with him and act like the Bucky he remembers (including cutting his hair). Things have deteriorated between the two friends to the point where when Steve raised his voice Bucky fell into a force drop while he was in Tony's workshop after seeking the engineers advice to dealing with pain that his arm cause. While Bucky is enjoying a surprisingly nice drop with Tony, Bruce tries to make his displeasure with Steve's behavior since finding Bucky known, even bringing him to talk with Clint, Phil, and Natasha. After Natasha has a long talk in private with Steve, he seems to realize he has been taking Bruce for granted, trying to control Bucky, and not giving Stark a chance. Bruce forgives Steve and intends to be more open about his feelings as well.
> 
> Bucky comes out of his drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read end of chapter notes. I added an overview of the whole story so far to the summary of this chapter...I will try to do this once in a while, a lot has happened and I know it is a lot to keep in mind.

As the credits rolled on the movie Bucky realized that he didn't feel the need to instinctually submit anymore.  He felt the tension of everyday life filling him once more, though not a pervasively as it had that morning (was it really just that morning).  Still, he couldn't believe that that had just happened...Tony had been great, but now...now...He needed to leave.  He looked up at the man whose chest he was laying on to realize that Tony had fallen asleep.  As carefully as he could Bucky stood up and felt the need to flee the room.  He felt vulnerable, exposed.  It wasn't Tony's fault but he needed to get his head back together before he faced the man for the conversation that he knew he couldn't escape as he lived in the man's tower.  He looked around, but there was no paper in the man's workshop, beginning to feel trapped Bucky gave up the idea of leaving a note and just ran.

He got on the elevator and pushed the button (just talking to the elevator wasn't something Bucky ever liked to do) and it took him up to his own floor.  He turned to a panel on the wall (one Stark had installed on everyone's personal floors) and initiated a lock down, like he normally did during drops, he just needed some time to think about all that had happened today objectively.  A look out the window showed that the sun was setting, he'd spent the whole day down.

After taking a shower and eating a bowl of soup for dinner Bucky sat down in the couch and just stared out the window.  New York City had changed so much from the one he held memories of growing up in.  It was both overwhelming and comforting.  He was overwhelmed with the constant stimulation of light and noise that was so much more intrusive than it had been when he was a kid.  The future was also comforting, the civil rights movements had gotten subs so many more rights than he had had when he was growing up.  Now it wasn't either be bonded or see a state dropper...Clint and Phil both had their friend Tony drop them, and before that it had been Natasha.  It wasn't all or nothing anymore.

Tony had been...perfect.  He was so sweet and attentive.  In stead of giving him commands for everything or making him preform tasks, Tony had just given him a list of movies and asked him to choose one.  They'd watched movies together and Tony had just held him and played with his hair.  When Bucky had broken down emotionally (over being thirsty) the dom had dropped his work and held him close and told him how good he was for expressing his needs.  Tony seemed to understand how difficult that had been for him and had been willing to hold him close and comfort him.  Tony had even told Bucky that he was the best sub!  That one comment had (and still did) fill him with warmth and happiness; because, that meant Tony would probably be willing to share more drops with Bucky.

That opened a whole other can of worms though...If he wanted Tony to be there for his drops then that would mean telling Tony that he was a sub, not a switch with dom tendencies as he and Steve had always claimed.  It wasn't really Tony's reaction he was worried about...or the rest of the team really.  Tony's best friend was a sub (Steve's sub even), Clint and Natasha both looked to a sub (Phil, Clint's sub) for leadership, support, and orders as far as work was concerned.  It was unlikely any of the people he was living with would care that he was a sub.  The idea was still terrifying for him though, even if he couldn't justify it.  SHIELD had access to HYDRA's files on him, it was only a matter of time before they realized he was a sub.

Maybe, he could just talk to Tony about it.  Tony had been wonderful to him before he dropped, surely the man would be willing to hear him out and could give him advice on how to act in this new era.  The man was future personified and all of his time in the public eye meant he knew how to manipulate reputations and how the public would perceive things.  

For now, Bucky decided, he'd sleep on things.  He didn't want to make a hasty decision and do something he'd regret later.  He'd talk to Tony and then try to figure out what to do about Steve.  He couldn't go on living trying to please Steve and having Steve there constantly comparing him to a man he didn't really remember ever being (all of his memories of growing up seemed like that had happened to another person).

As Bucky stood to go to bed he noticed a blinking light next to his phone, he went to check the messages and heard a familiar comforting voice.

"James, it's Tony, I know what happened this morning wasn't at all what either of us planned to do today.  I know you like your privacy when you drop, for reasons of your own.  I respect that.  If you'd like to pretend that today never happened I will understand.  I never like to see a sub dropped by force, I also know that it is common for shame to follow it.  If you are ashamed of dropping like that, please don't be.  There were many factors that caused it to happen, not all of them were controlled by you either.  I just wanted to let you know that despite the terrible reason today happened, I would be honored if you ever wanted to share a drop with me again.  My door is always open, whether you just want to talk or hang out in silence or something more.  I just ask you don't shut everyone out because of this, I ordered everything we talked about earlier.  JARVIS will let you know when it arrives tomorrow, if you want to come down and look at it together I'd love that.  If you aren't ready or don't want to then just tell JARVIS and I will have it all sent up to your floor."

Bucky smiled and played the message twice more.  He found himself realizing that he didn't want to keep striving to be Steve's Bucky.  He didn't want to deal with the pressure that came with everyone calling him Bucky brought.  Starting now, he'd be James.  Tony clearly liked James and was happy with who he was today.  If Steve couldn't accept him as James then...then he'd have to deal with that then.  Hopefully when he talked to Steve about everything the other man (who he still thought of as his best friend despite everything) would be in the mood to not only hear, but to really listen; because James wasn't going to put up with being treated poorly any more, whether the person mistreating him had good intentions or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A further explanation of this specific universe (eventually all will be laid out in the story or has already been stated):
> 
> People have a biological Dom/Sub/Switch setting. This is a hormonal preset, people are simply wired that way from birth.
> 
> Doms: A dominent is a person who is often prone to extreme emotional shifts, they can learn to mediate or control these emotional shifts through interaction with a sub (most specifically when a sub is down in a drop).
> 
> Subs: Their hormones force them to drop with or without a dom's presence. A sub who is brought down and cared for appropriately by a dom they trust is less likely to drop against their will and can usually go longer between drops than one who drops alone.
> 
> Switches: People who are some combination of both. They can be more dominant, more submissive, or 50/50 in their needs.
> 
> Bonds: These are telepathic/empathic pathways between two people who compliment each other strongly. Bonds often just develop between compatible people who share a drop together often. Both Bruce/Steve and Phil/Clint have a bond so far in this series...Bonds can deteriorate or close off if a relationship between the bonded couple goes south.
> 
> A note about this story specifically: As part of this universe people's relationships may not accurately reflect a dom/sub relationship in our universe.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> I know this chapter is on the short side, but the next chapter will have quite a bit meat to it.
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	15. A talk with Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running out on Tony Bucky goes down to the workshop to get the supplies Tony ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky

Tony was worried about James.  Even with how stressed out the switch had been lately he shouldn't have just fallen into a force drop because someone raised their voice.  Tony didn't want to just jump to conclusions but things had to be worse then any of the Avengers thought things were for the switch, or Steve and James' relationship was in dire condition.

Tony was also concerned that James being forced into sharing a drop with Tony would damage their budding friendship.  James had opened up to him, he'd shared his worries about not just physical problems but emotional ones as well.  James had relaxed with him on the couch while they chatted about movies and the two of them had seemed to have been having a moment when Steve had burst in to accuse Tony of taking advantage of James while not showing any courtesy to the fact James was dropping.  Tony would have gone to talk to Steve that night but JARVIS had told him that Steve and Bruce were finally spending time together while Bruce wasn't dropping and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt; Bruce deserved to spend time with his dom.

After calling James to let him know that nothing had to change between them if he didn't want them to (he'd called voicemail directly, not wanting to pressure the man into talking to him if he wasn't ready) Tony checked his last e-mail and then fiddled with the arrow for a while before heading to bed himself.  He hoped that when the cream, tea, and heating bags arrived for James his friend would feel comfortable enough to come down; but, he wouldn't be offended if the other man didn't want to, a lot had happened today and he wouldn't begrudge the man the time he may need to process everything.

Tony actually went to bed on time and woke up at a reasonable time to ensure that he could get most of his work done before the packages arrived, just in case James was going to come down.  Tony wanted to make sure he had plenty of time for anything he and James may need to deal with.  Tony just wished that he could even think about James and he starting a relationship; but, it was only a matter of time before James fully adjusted and his behavior settled back into behaving like the switch with dom tendencies that he was, nature.

\-----

James woke up in the morning and decided to eat breakfast in his personal kitchen rather than go down to the communal floor.  He really wanted to talk to Tony before he had to talk to Steve again.  He wasn't sure what he was going to say to his best friend, he didn't know where to start, all he knew was that things couldn't keep going the way they were.

Once he was finished with breakfast he asked JARVIS what everyone was doing and found out that Bruce and Steve were alone in the communal kitchen but that Steve was about to head out for a run and Bruce intended to go see Tony soon, Clint and Phil were on their floor still asleep (which was unusual for Phil but when James asked if they were okay JARVIS assured him that they had just had a very late night), Natasha was practicing yoga alone in the gym, and Tony was working in his workshop.  

Seeing as Natasha often made James uncomfortable, for reasons he couldn't quite explain, and he had no intentions of going on a run or interrupting what was sure to be important private time for Bruce and Tony James settled on reading a book.  He selected a book that Clint had recommended he read to catch up on history (he said it gave a good overview of a lot of changes the civil rights movement brought).

\-----

Bruce was happy that he and Steve had spent the entire evening after the apology together.  They'd watched a movie, cooked dinner together, then played a card game before heading to bed.  Steve hadn't even brought up what was going on between him and Bucky the whole time.  It reminded Bruce of all the reasons he loved Steve and gave Bruce hope that his dom really could make a change, only time would tell though.

After enjoying breakfast together, one Bruce was secretly glad Bucky didn't come down for (and immediately felt bad for being happy that the other man wasn't feeling up to socializing).  Steve and Bruce made plans for a lunch date (Steve said he had a surprise for Bruce) before the blond headed out for his morning run and Bruce headed down to the workshop to talk with Tony, it was time he talked to his friend about everything that had happened the day before.

 The scientist was surprised to see Tony already hard at work while drinking one of his bright green health smoothies when he got down there.  Bruce had fully expected to have to wait for the dom who tended to work for hours on end then crash for 12-14 hours, he was sure he'd have to wait for his friend to come down from his own floor.  He stood for a moment and looked over his friends shoulder to read the massive "to do" list that marked an end to his friend just tinkering for a while.

_Priority_

  * _J-Arm analysis: Hesitations, pain receptors, water, star removal, general schematic_



_Avengers_

  * _CA-Heat Proof Shield coating:_
  * _Hu-Pants/Tracker:_
  * _Ha-New Arrow Stability_
  * _W-Compact Defensive_
  * _PR-Children's Ball...Bring CA_



_Stark Industries_

  * _Phone/tablet-Art ap_
  * _Computer Antivirus review_
  * _PR-Green Energy Summit_
  * _PR-Maria Stark Foundation_
  * _PR-Rights Lobby Review_



_SHIELD_

  * _HC-Repulsor Updates_
  * _Comp-Review coding_



Tony kept skipping around to add more items or typing out responses to each e-mail he checked.  Bruce decided to wait for his friend to take a break from going through his e-mails rather than interrupting him, even Tony could only go through so many e-mails at time before he took a break to get a drink of water (to wash down his smoothie).  Bruce sat in the lounge area and just admired the various Iron Man suits that lined the workspace as he found himself feeling sorry for his friend's incredible work load.

 -----

Tony had gotten through about 3/4 of his e-mail and either responded to them if he could or made notes in his "to do" list if he needed to spend more time on the topic.  It was October and November-January usually kept him busy with PR events so he needed to get as much of his non-PR things completed by the end of the month so that he could focus more fully on his PR activities.  He headed to the lounge area to get a bottle of water when he spotted Bruce sitting there, his friend was just hanging around so Tony wasn't too worried, if there was something wrong Bruce would have interrupted him.

"Morning, Brucie-Bear," Tony greeted sitting down next to him, "I heard you and Steve got to spend the evening together."

"Yeah," Bruce smiled, "The morning was spent with all of us talking to Steve about how he's been acting lately.  Then after he spent some time thinking alone he said he and Natasha had a long talk, then he came to apologize to me.  He seems to really be trying."

"That's great," Tony nodded, "Hopefully he'll stick to that."  This was the first time he and Bruce had actually talked about Steve, usually they avoided the subject at all costs.  Tony didn't want his dysfunctional relationship with almost everyone else (especially Steve) to hurt his relationship with Bruce.  It was nice to talk to someone who seemed to get him.  Clint and Tony got along great, but they couldn't discuss complicated science or his cutting edge engineering feats the way he and Bruce did. It was nice to have someone he could do those things with that he actually got along with.

"I hope so," Bruce said, "I'm done putting up with it in silence though, I put up with it for nearly a year now and that didn't work,  I intend to call him on his behavior from now on."

"Good," Tony stated feeling proud of his friend, "Not that I want you to fight, I just think you should stand up for yourself."

"I know Tony," Bruce said indulgently, "I want to thank you for not letting your and Steve's fights cross over into our friendship.  I realized yesterday how many things you and I don't talk about just because you and Steve disagree about it.  I appreciate that, but I don't want you to have to keep censoring yourself.  I figure, as long as you aren't complaining about Steve then we should be able to talk about anything else without you feeling bad about it."

"Bruce," Tony started, "It wouldn't be fair to you-"

"It's not fair to you to have to triple check that it's not something you and Steve have fought about...besides at the rate you two fight soon we won't be able to talk at all if we keep eliminating all those topics."

Tony chuckled ruefully, "I suppose, alright I'll stop censoring conversation topics."

"Good!" Bruce nodded.  Tony would have once expected that to be the end of their conversation for the morning if he hadn't recognized the look in Bruce's eyes that meant he wanted to talk about something that he wasn't sure how to approach.  The dom got up and grabbed some cucumber slices from the fridge along with a blue-cheese dip before sitting back down next to his sub friend again.  His desire to let Bruce talk about whatever he felt he needed to.

"How was Bucky yesterday?" Bruce asked.

"He seemed to be doing well overall during his drop," Tony shrugged, "He had a couple of moments where he got upset, but other than that we had a good time just watching Miyazaki movies, I think James really liked them.  I fell asleep at some point and when I woke up he was gone.  JARVIS said he went up to his floor when he was back up.  I figure he just needs some time.  Yesterday had to be hard for him."

"I'm glad you could be there for him," Bruce said, "Clint says he suggested Bucky try dropping with you a few months ago.  Something about a gentle touch being what he needs.  I think Steve might even get over Bucky reaching for you and not for him in that moment soon."  Bruce stood up and left Tony to his work, he went to his own lab to try and get things organized after he had rushed out of there the previous morning when JARVIS had summoned him.

\-----

James was sitting at his table eating his lunch when JARVIS finally announced, "Sgt. Barnes, the items Sir ordered for you yesterday have arrived.  Would you like to get them from Sir's workshop or have them sent up to you?"

"I'll head down when I finish lunch," James told him, "And JARVIS?"

"Yes, Sgt. Barnes"

"You can call me Mr. James," James felt both nervous and excited about finally letting go of Steve's dream for him to become Bucky again (it was something Steve wanted, not really something James himself needed to do).  He didn't know how anyone would really react to this decision, but it felt right.

When James walked into the workshop he saw Tony smiling excitedly next to a box, "Are you ready to explore all of the best pain relief options?" his friend asked him once James was standing next to him.

"Can we talk first?" James asked, he wanted to say everything that needed to be said before he lost his nerve.

"Sure," Tony said leading him to the lounge area, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Iced tea," James said absently as he sat down where he had during his drop.  The couch really was quite comfortable, which was surprising since it looked as old as he and Steve were (chronologically anyway).  

"What do you want to talk about?" Tony prompted and James realized that he had just been sitting on the couch and staring off into space for a while now.

"I'm not a switch, I'm a sub really.  Back when we were kids and I presented life was terrible for subs so I convinced Steve to help me pretend to be a switch,"  Just like when he told Tony about his arm he felt a lot lighter once he said it.

"That explains a lot actually," Tony said, "I was getting really worried about you.  I still am, but looking at how you've been acting as a sub rather than as a switch makes things a little less concerning."

"I was afraid," James whispered.

"Of what?" Tony asked, his voice soft.  His eyes were warm and filled with concern (but no pity, Steve always had pity in his eyes) which made James relax, Tony was exactly as he had been the day before.

"Of how people would look at me, I know things have changed but the change wasn't real to me until I had seen how everyone acts with Phil and Bruce for a while.  I was still worried it would change how people acted around me.  Phil and Bruce are strong, they know what they want, they have skills and knowledge that commands respect,  I don't have those things." James sighed, "HYDRA used me being a sub to control me, between that and the-The Chair" his voice dropped to a whisper, just thinking about that divide made chills run down his spine, "I wasn't me for a long time.  I didn't exactly enjoy dropping with Steve before, and now?  Just the idea of going through that made me sick to my stomach."

James had looked down at his iced tea glass while talking but he looked back up at Tony who was focused on him and still had the warm expression of concern on his face.  After taking a deep breath James continued, "Yesterday was, it was great.  I never knew a drop could be like that.  Clint told me months ago that you were different than typical.  He said you were gentle and focused on taking care of instead of controlling.  Some people like the controlling, most like some element of command and subservience to be a main factor, I don't though.  I came down to ask you about the arm, not only because I needed help with it, but because I wanted to actually talk to you, without Steve nitpicking at you."

"So," Tony said once it was clear James had run out of things to say, "Yesterday was good for you?"

"Yes," James admitted feeling a blush rising to his cheeks, "Despite everything yesterday was great.  I was thinking, you said we could do that again sometime?"

"Sure," Tony said, "I would be very honored.  Whenever you want?"

"I'll probably take you up on that."  The two men spend some time just staring at each other before Tony cleared his voice and went to get the box of supplies and they started going through them together.  They'd be alright, James figured, Tony was a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> I try to update at least every 5-7 days...a lot of comments (or a couple really nice well thought out ones) can change that to 2-4 days or if I'm really busy the ones with more comments/nicer comments take priority over those that don't.
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	16. Confronting Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James approaches Steve about how he's been treated; Steve falls back on bad habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky

Steve was enjoying spending his evening and morning with just Bruce.  He hadn't realized just how much he missed spending quality alone time with his sub until he finally had it.  He felt himself relaxing, all the pent up need to constantly being doing this or that just fell away.  He pushed thoughts of Bucky to the back of his mind and focused on Bruce.  They actually talked about what Bruce had been doing in the lab, recent missions, things Steve had learned about the future, and even discussed the possibility of traveling to Washington D.C. soon.

It hurt to realize the Bruce's smile was hesitant, and when Steve started talking about just the two of them taking a trip the hesitant smile had turned skeptical.  It was clear to the dom that he had done quite a bit of damage to their bond, he couldn't even tell with any confidence what Bruce was feeling.  The bond between them was almost entirely closed off.  

How had things come to this?...Steve knew how: he had let himself get totally obsessed with Bucky and simply took Bruce for granted.  He hadn't meant to...it had been an accident.  One apology and an evening and morning spent together wasn't enough.  He knew that he'd have to step it up or he could lose Bruce (it was rare, but bonds could break), he needed to figure out how to spread his time evenly between the Avengers, Bucky, and Bruce; no, between Bruce, Bucky, and the Avenger, it had to be in that order.  Bruce had to be his top priority from now on!

After making plans to meet Bruce for lunch (and setting his watch to go off at 11:15 so that he would have time to shower and make the lunch) on their floor Steve set off for his run while Bruce said he was going to check on Tony, then check on the experiments that had been left running in his lab yesterday.  Steve was relieved that his sub hadn't said anything with an accusatory tone.  It seemed that Bruce really was giving Steve a second chance to get things right!

\-----

James was amazed at all the things Tony had bought for him.  There was a variety of the shoulder immobilizing slings made out of various fabrics and in various colors.  There was a pot of cream identical to the one Tony had let him use the day before and a couple other varieties of cream ("That particular cream is best for my chest, maybe you will prefer one of these other creams") the same thing was said about teas.  Finally, there were several varieties of heat treatments; James was already feeling partial to the ones that were made out of flax seed and herbs that were supposed to be heated up in the microwave before being wrapped around the hurting area because the smell was comforting.

After they'd gone through everything James got a look at the computer with Tony's long to do list and began to feel somewhat bad for taking up so much of his friend's time.  He saw Tony raise an eyebrow and then follow his gaze to the computer and sigh, "I suppose I should get some actual work done today."

"I'm sorry," James heard the words fall out of his mouth before he even really thought about speaking them.

"For what?" Tony sounded genuinely confused as he stopped halfway to his workstation before turning to face him.

"You have so much work to do," James trailed off and looked down at the box.  He'd known Tony was busy but he kept coming down here to talk to him.  Vague memories of Howard surfaced...The man had always been happy to talk to Steve but as far as everyone else was concerned it was important to give the man time and space to get his work done (he'd bit your head off if you bothered him when he was really into his work).  Tony was very different from Howard, but his time and space was just as important.

"I always have a lot of work to do," Tony shrugged, "Sometimes I feel like I get one thing done only for five more things to get added to the list.  However, I need days like yesterday, too.  I need to take some time to just relax and watch movies all day, with or without the drop.  I even enjoy having people around while I work from time to time.  Why else would I take my tablet up to movie night?"

"I figure you were just trying to humor Steve," James said looking up with a smile.

"If I don't want to do something in my own house I won't," Tony asserted, "No one else should be forced to do things they don't want to while living under my roof either."  James realized that Tony was, in his own way, offering to go to bat to make Steve back off of him.  It was comforting how Tony was making it clear that he was willing to defend him without implying that James was incapable of defending himself.

"I'm going to tell Steve I want him to call me James today," James found himself telling Tony.  The dom was very easy to talk to, he always just accepted whatever James had to say.  It was nice and relaxing.

"Really?" Tony seemed surprised, "Can I ask why?"

"Sure," James smirked and Tony grinned at him.

"Why?" 

"I don't want to have to live in "Bucky's" shadow anymore," James said, "Sometimes I wonder if this "Bucky" Steve wants me to be ever really existed.  I think I want to be okay with being this "James" you keep talking about."

"Well, "James" is a pretty great guy," Tony smiled, "He's welcome down here anytime.  Whether it's just to hang out, or drop."

"Thanks," James smiled feeling relief flood through him.  Tony was in his corner, and James was pretty sure that Clint and Phil would be too.  He'd never ask Bruce to get in the middle of him and Steve. "I might come hang out a bit after talking with Steve, if that's alright?"

"Of coarse," the dom said nonchalantly, "I said anytime and I meant it."

James nodded and headed to the elevator to take it to the communal floor, he wanted to talk to Steve on somewhat neutral ground.

\-----

Steve was cleaning up after he and Bruce had eaten lunch, his sub had to get back to the lab as he was still trying to save one of his experiments from last morning's disaster.  The dom was feeling guilty about how badly everything had turned out, Bucky was even avoiding him it seemed.  His friend had gone down to talk to Tony as he found out when he asked JARVIS after Bruce had left for his lab after lunch.  It hurt to know that his own best friend was choosing to hang out with Stark rather than him, Bucky should come talk to him if he was upset-not go talk to Stark of all people...No, Steve told himself, Bucky has the right to talk to anyone he wants-Steve didn't own Bucky.

He was startled when JARVIS suddenly said, "Mr. Steve, your presence is requested in the communal living room."  

"Is it Bucky?" Steve asked hopefully drying off his hands.

"Yes," JARVIS said.

"Is he alone?" Steve asked, worried that Bucky may have felt the need to have reinforcements after everything that had happened.

"Affirmative," was the response to Steve smiled and rushed to go see Bucky.  Surely his friend would be ready to put this behind them.

When he got to the communal floor he saw Bucky sitting in one of the armchairs looking both serious and nervous.  Steve felt anxiety enter him as he sat down on the couch next to the chair and waited.  Bucky just fiddled with his fingers for a while and had a couple false starts where the sub had taken a deep breath like was about to speak before shaking his head and closing his mouth again.

"Hey Bucky," Steve finally said to break the ten minute long silence, "I'm sorry."

\-----

"Yeah," James sighed, "Steve, I gotta tell you something.  I need you to just listen for minute.  No interrupting, K?"

"Sure, Buck." Steve agreed and the burnet felt his heart beat quicken in his chest as his friend agreed to hear him out.

"I want to be called James.  I know that I must have hated the name when we were kids, the thing is I don't remember hating it.  I remember a lot more from when we were young and fighting together in the war; but it feels like I remember watching those things happen, not like I actually did those things.  I need to be okay with who I am now," Bucky stopped to take a breath, preparing himself, before continuing, "I get you only meant to help me by getting everyone to call me "Bucky,"  but I'm not that person any more...I'm not even sure I ever was that person.  I don't want to live with the expectations that I will act like that person, or like all the things that person liked.  I want to just be "James" and I'd like you to be okay with that."

"No," Steve said and James felt crushed at the harsh tone his friend was using, "I will not give up on you Bucky.  Did Tony put you up to this?  This sounds like something he would do.  He just wants you to keep being dependent on him.  Don't worry, he and I will be having words."

"Stop!" James shouted hating how Steve was just dismissing everything he said, clearly his blond friend hadn't actually listened to word he had said, "Tony didn't make me do anything.  He never makes anyone do anything.  He has almost nothing to do with my decision.  Leave him alone, why do you always blame everything on him?  Did you even listen to me?  Does what I want mean anything?"

"Your needs always matter Bucky-"

"JAMES!"

"BUCKY, but its clear you are confused right now," Steve spoke over him.  Despite himself James felt tears building in his eyes, he fought them back.  He loved his friend Steve, he may not feel like he took part in those memories but he did love Steve like a brother.

"You are the confused one, asshole!" James shook his head, "Leave me alone until you can pull your head out of your ass and stop treating me like I'm some poor lost sub like in the old movies.  This is real life and I know what I want and need whether you believe me or not!"  With that he stormed out of the room to go back to Tony's workshop, he wasn't going to leave the engineer, who had already done so much to help him, alone to face Steve when his friend came down to yell at him (which Steve would, because in Steve's world it seemed everything was Tony's fault).  Besides, Tony's presence was comforting and James could use some comfort right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be very busy and unable to update until after 8/10
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> The story with the most comments will be updated first when I have time again.
> 
> Oh Steve...One epiphany doesn't just fix everything and old habits die hard...poor James.
> 
> Last Edited: Aug 12, 2015


	17. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce reflects on his relationship with Steve, Bucky retreats to Tony's workshop after his fight with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky

Bruce went back to his lab after lunch and felt cautiously relaxed.  It was an odd juxtaposition of feelings to be swirling inside of him.  Steve's behavior since he'd apologized the afternoon before was reminiscent of the Steve who had courted and bonded with him.  It was nice to know that that Steve still existed, how long he'd be sticking around was another matter all together.

Steve had asked him out about three months after the alien invasion,  Bruce was still trying to adjust to life in New York again and found himself cooking in the kitchen at odd hours.  As the three SHIELD agents had yet to move in (Phil was in the hospital and Clint wanted to stay close, and Natasha didn't want to move in without them) it was just Steve, Tony and Bruce living at the tower and Bruce was the only cook among them (although, Tony could cook when he wanted to) so he usually had the kitchen to himself.  Steve had walked into the kitchen at three in the morning to find Bruce making muffins and had just sat down on an unused portion of the counter and watched him with a smile on his face.

Bruce had finished cooking the muffins reveling in the ability to share a comfortable silence, to know that either of them could talk if they wanted to but that talking wasn't really necessary.  Bruce had gotten to be close to both of the doms that he was living with.  He and Tony had just clicked from the start in an almost surreal way.  It had taken time for Steve and him to get to this point though, Bruce had felt bad for the 'man out of time' and wanted to make sure he was adjusting so once a day he had sought out Steve's company for a little bit.  

Slowly he started to spend more and more time with Steve.  Bruce enjoyed Steve's almost naive commitment to doing "good" and to truth, honesty, and loyalty.  He liked that Steve showed him the respect he deserved, and that he took the time to ask Bruce about 'the other guy' and believed him when he said that he could control it.  Bruce simply liked conversing with Steve and being around the steady and dependable man.

Then, that morning at three am Steve had blushed furiously and asked "Would you like to go out sometime?" in such a humble tone Bruce knew that being Captain America hadn't completely gone to his head.  It also reassured Bruce that this was important and serious to Steve, the dom wasn't just looking for a bit of fun, but for a real relationship.

Steve had made time for them to have two dates a week and then after two months of dating Bruce asked Steve to share his drop.  It had been everything he was looking for (Tony had be serviceable in a pinch but did little to satisfy his needs) Steve spoke with command and authority, he didn't make Bruce decide what he wanted.  Steve could just take stock of things and act, Bruce didn't have to worry about anything, and that made him feel secure.  Both outside and inside of drops Steve and Bruce just clicked together perfectly.  That's how, six months into the relationship (nine months after the invasion) they had felt their bond form during one of the drops.

Bruce had never been happier or more secure then in that moment.  Four moths later Bucky had shown up at the tower looking so lost.  Bruce had been perfectly okay with stepping back a bit in Steve's priority list.  Bucky had needed constant care and attention, he hadn't been comfortable with anyone but Steve, so Bruce had actually encouraged Steve to put Bucky first for a while, he had assured Steve that he understood (and he did).

Bucky had been steadily getting better, but Steve didn't see that.  To Bruce it seemed Steve saw the Bucky that had arrived rather than the one that actually stood in front of him when he saw his old friend.  The longer Steve focused on Bucky and spent little time with Bruce outside of drops the less okay Bruce was with Steve taking care of Bucky the way he was.  He hadn't known how to approach the topic without making it seem like he'd been lying when he'd encouraged Steve to spend so much time with Bucky in the first place.  

Bruce would make sure to not let things get so out of hand anymore which meant this relaxation probably wouldn't last long, all three of them had been hurt though and Bruce wasn't willing to let that happen again.  He turned back to his workspace and sorted things out to start a new experiment with a new compound he and Tony wanted to try for his "hulk pants".

\-----

James was just so angry.  How could Steve think so little of him?  How could Steve had lived with Tony for over two years now and not even know the man?  Why couldn't Steve just listen for once in his life?

Steve's stubbornness was both a virtue and a flaw.  Without that stubbornness Steve would probably had succumbed to an illness long before he'd had a chance to become Captain America and do so much good for the world.  It was that same stubbornness that was preventing Steve from hearing what James was saying rather than what he expected to hear.  That stubbornness had always driven James crazy, but never had it hurt him like it was hurting him now.  He suddenly felt very sorry for Bruce, who would have to deal with the fallout of James' request for Steve to leave him alone.

James found himself storming into Tony's workshop without really remembering leaving the communal living room.  He strode quickly past the engineer without even acknowledging him before throwing himself down onto the couch.  "Are you okay?" he heard Tony asked.

"Jury's out," James responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the dom asked, he had stayed at his workbench but James could see that one work Tony would take more time out from his schedule to talk to him with one word from James.  It soothed away some of his anger to know Tony was there for him.

"Not yet," James said, "I need to be angry for a while."

"Alright," Tony shrugged, "I get that.  Tell me when you want to talk."  With that the engineer went back to working on something that required a lot of fast typing on the computer.  James just watched Tony type away and admired that look of complete concentration, at the same time he knew that some part of Tony's mind was kept alert in case James needed him.  It was reassuring to know that even when Tony's attention was elsewhere James was still a priority to Tony.

James wondered if Steve was capable of the same thing.  When Steve was spending all his time with him did a part of him continue to pay attention to Bruce?  or was it all or nothing?  Bruce was a good guy, he was calm and patient (both things Steve needed in his life).  However, James couldn't think of single time they had gone on a date.  Steve was always with James, he even insisted that James accompany him when he visited Bruce's lab.  That wasn't fair,  James felt the inexplicable need to apologize to Bruce for stealing away Steve even though he'd been trying to get Steve to give him some space for a while now.

It wasn't just James and Bruce that Steve wasn't treating right...Steve was the last person James expected to take someone at face value alone like he had with Tony.  Tony liked to tease people, he often gave people obnoxious nick names and liked to poke fun at people; but if his friendship with Clint was any indication he was happy to take as good as he got.  Steve was just being a wet blanket to Tony's and Clint's fun.  Natasha and Phil seemed to just put up with the behavior, but neither one reprimanded them (Phil occasionally joined in).

\-----

Tony worried about James when he had stormed into the room and over to the couch.  He took James at his word that he would talk when he wanted to.  It was apparent that Steve hadn't taken James' request well.  He continued to improve on some coding sent by SI R&D for a new app for his stark phones and tablets all the while aware that James was just staring at him.  Slowly it seemed that James was relaxing (although the frown stayed on his lips).  

He had just finished with his coding and he pulled up his to-do list to check it off (he'd check the coding again later then send it off to R&D before removing it from his list).  When James asked: "Why do you call me James?"

Tony joined James on the couch before saying, "Because you never asked me to call you Bucky.  I figured you should get to choose if you wanted to be called Bucky or not.  If it was truly important to you I figured you say something to me...or Bruce or Clint would have told me that you said something to them."

"I thought so," James nodded, "Steve thinks you put me up to asking him to call me 'James' and I don't think he listened to a word I said."

"I'm sorry," Tony offered, people didn't usually come to him to talk about emotions.  Sure Clint and Phil like to drop with him, but the really hard emotional stuff?  That was something he didn't quite know what to do with.

"It's not your fault Steve's got his head up his ass," James sighed, "I'm done humoring him though."

"Have you told anyone else you want to be called James yet?" Tony asked, "Or is it just me and Steve?"

"I was so angry with Steve," James frowned, "I'm still angry with Steve.  I just wanted to be back down here.  It's relaxing here, with you."

"We still have one more Miyazaki film to watch," Tony offered, "I can make pop corn and we can watch it down here if you want."

"That sounds great!" the sub replied a small smile coming up to his lips.  When Tony sat down he was pleasantly surprised to feel James lean into his side, perhaps it was possible that a relationship could start between them.  Tony felt hope tentatively begin to bloom in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many wonderful comments! AO3 wasn't working on the 10th or 11th so I couldn't update, but I've managed to edit all the other chapters...I've added, changed, or removed a few sentences here and there to help improve the continuity and add more depth to Steve as a character, you don't need to reread the story though, nothing has actually been changed.
> 
> I've had a lot of questions about why Bruce would be with Steve, I hope the first portion of the chapter helped to explain their relationship.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates


	18. Backsliding and Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited confrontation between Tony and Steve takes place...No one is really satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky

After Bucky came to him claiming he wanted to be called 'James.' After what had happened the day before Steve could only figure that his friend was feeling subservient to Tony after dropping with the other man and thus was confused and felt he should use the name Tony called him by.  Steve really needed to talk to Tony about all of his bad behaviors, especially in light of Bucky experiencing a force drop after extended time alone with Tony.  

Steve just couldn't believe that something as simple as him raising his voice, not even at Bucky-he'd been yelling at Tony, would be the cause of his old friend being force-dropped.  No, something had to have happened before hand...Yes, during the portion that JARVIS edited out something must have happened...that's the only explanation, it couldn't possibly have been Steve's fault that Bucky had dropped when he'd raised his voice.

 It was true that Bruce and the others had a point, maybe he had been hasty to judge Tony and maybe he did need to ask Bucky for his input more about the day's activities; but, that didn't mean Steve had been wrong on all counts.  Bucky's out of the blue assertion that he wanted to be called 'James' was clearly Tony's doing, it had to be all Tony's fault and Bucky had just been taken in by a few words said by a dom when he was dropped (which Tony likely had some fault in as well).

Knowing that he couldn't go there and just yell at Tony without clearing his head first Steve headed down to the communal gym to take some of his blinding anger out on a punching bag so that he wouldn't take that same anger out on Tony's body, it would be bad form to beat up the land lord. 

\-----

Tony and James were sitting together on the couch in the lounge were watching "Howl's Moving Castle."  This time they would each make small comments while it played.  They were flirting a bit and Tony was elated, he'd never had a good successful relationship; but then, it seemed that James may not have had one either.  As for Tony...He was going to take things slowly, he really liked James and wanted everything to work out for the best.

 The credits had just begun to roll and Tony knew that he really should get back to work even if he'd much rather spend the rest of the day just relaxing the James. He just hoped that the sub (as he now knew) would take Tony working all the time better than anyone else had. Pepper and Rhodey both, while aware of Tony's large work load, often expressed feelings of being pushed aside or ignored by Tony. The last thing Tony wanted was for James to _ever_ feel that he wasn't important to Tony (even if they never become romantically involved).

"What is going on here?" a familiar irritated voice cut into the peace of the workshop. Tony had just opened his mouth to tell James that he was more than welcome to stay and watch TV in the lounge area, but Tony needed to get some more work done when Steve Rogers had stormed into the room (Tony was going to revoke his ability to get into the workshop-Steve was no longer welcome). The tall blond was in work out clothes with sweat marks that told the tale of an extremely thorough workout.

"Well, Rogers," Tony said sharply after a quick glance at James reassured Tony that they weren't going to have a repeat of the last time Steve barged in yelling, "You are barging into _my_ workshop, yelling nonsense for the second time. Seems you have the world fooled with all your 'awe shucks' perfect mannered exterior; in reality you are an extremely ungrateful and rude individual who apparently has a really short memory span. So since this is _my_ workshop, located in _my_ tower (which I allow you to live in free of charge in case you forgot that too), I think it is you who owe's _me_ the explanation. You tell me Rogers," Tony's eyes were narrowed as he glared at his 'fearless leader', "What the hell is going on with you?"

\-----

James was glad Tony was jumping to respond, he wasn't in the mood to get in another fight with Steve. After Steve's blatant dismissal of his feelings and wishes James felt he had earned a break from Steve, even if he knew that life never worked out that easy for him. James was also marveling at the fact that he was sitting next to a pissed off dom and felt safe...protected even. This showed the difference between a dom that had a lot of self control and one that didn't.

When Steve (or the HYDRA agents) had been angry that anger bubbled out of them in all directions. Tony's anger on the other hand was clearly aimed at Steve and only Steve; furthermore, James knew a lot of that anger was on his own behalf. Tony had been taking shit from Steve for around two years now and not bothered to push back against Steve, this pushing back was probably equal parts defending James (which filled the sub with warmth) and anger at having his sanctuary intruded upon (something Steve hadn't done in all the time Bucky had lived at the tower).

"You are trying to take advantage of Bucky," Steve yelled at Tony like James wasn't sitting right next to the man, "And I'm not going to put up with it." 

"I'm going to say this once," Tony said his voice was pitched low as he glared up at the man standing over him, "When I'm done talking you are going to leave this workshop, take a shower, and not leave your personal floor for _any_ reason barring planet destroying catastrophe's for the next week."

"You can't tell me-"

" _James_ is an adult, he's fought in wars (which I'm not sure you remember given your current behavior), he has the right to chose what he wants to do, who he wants to hang out with, and where he wants to go. _James_ and I have just been watching a movie (not that it is really any of your business)." Tony glanced at James who nodded at him, "I don't know what exactly you and _James_ were talking about earlier buy I know he expressed that he wanted to be called James now and for whatever reason you've decided to disrespect him by still insisting that he be called 'Bucky' for whatever reason."

"Yeah, because you-"

"Even _if_ you," at this point Tony stood up and got in Steve's face, forcing the bigger dom to back up, "were his bonded dom such behavior would be seen as bad taste," Tony continued to walk forward until Steve was backing all the way out of the workshop all the while continuing to speak in measured tones filled with anger, "You, however, are not his dom. So this behavior is just seen as controlling, juvenile, and abusive toward a friend who is more submissive than yourself. Also, just to satisfy your curiosity, if James had ever said a word to me about wanting to be called "Bucky" I would have done so in an instant, because that was what he wanted." Tony took a step back so that he and Steve were on opposite sides of the closing workshop store, "Remember to get to your floor Rogers, I will know if you don't."

\-----

Tony sighed as he gave JARVIS orders to lock Rogers from just walking into his workshop for any reason for the foreseeable future then turned to look at James who was sitting on the couch with an odd look on his face. "Everything alright?" Tony asked as he felt the anger he'd felt at Rogers running out of his body and tiredness replacing it.

James nodded slowly, "I wish he would listen to me like that."

Tony found himself chuckling, "I'm sure he didn't listen to me, really. He's probably off to go shower then he'll be trying to claim I've practically killed you down here."

James sighed and then patted the couch next to himself. Tony knew that he needed time to just relax with James as much as James seemed to need Tony to just sit with him for now. Tony had JARVIS play 'Mary Poppins' popped to popcorn and made tea before sitting down and handing James his own tea cup. The instant he sat down James curled into his side and they both stared at the movie as it played. Tony closed his eyes for moment and sealed himself for what would soon be another trying fight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the school year approaches I (as a teacher) become much more busy...The stories with comments will take priority because I know people are waiting for updates and I know the feeling. I will try to update this particular story every 7-10 days but make no solid promises.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> I know it took a while... between AO3 not functioning on my computer and me wanting to get everything just right for this part it took me a while to get there.


	19. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds himself locked in his room...Bruce is left to deal with his stubborn Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky

Bruce was in an excellent mood.  All of his experiments were back on track and he was sure that he could convince Steve to reinstate at least one official date night.  He wouldn't object to perhaps going out the three of them Steve, Bucky, and himself once a week in addition.  Maybe Tony could come along every once and while since when he asked JARVIS he found out James was hanging out with Tony down in the workshop again watching movies.  It was very possible that, in the long run, Steve pushing Bucky into a force drop would turn out to be the start of something wonderful.

Bruce smiled at the idea of getting the Steve he had bonded with back as he took the elevator to his floor.  The smile slid back off his face as he was filled with resignation at the site that greeted him.  The tall blond was pacing around their private living room and practically growling with anger.

"Steve?" Bruce couldn't believe the rollercoaster of emotions that Steve had become recently.  He missed how things used to be.

"Your friend," Steve began and Bruce just sighed before rubbing his temples and walking past Steve to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.  He was going to need tea to deal with Steve's latest tirade against Tony.  He had hoped that Steve's apology meant he would at least get a day or two off from Steve's need to blame everything on Tony and complain loudly to him.

"What?" Bruce cut Steve off, "What could Tony have done now?  As far as I know all he's done is work and then watch a movie with Bucky.  Has that changed JARVIS?"

"Yes Mr. Bruce," JARVIS said.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Sir has confined Mr. Rogers to his private floor until further notice," JARVIS informed.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to be able to seduce Bucky while he's still off kilter from the force drop without me protecting him!" Steve shouted.

"I was asking JARVIS," Bruce said and he heard the exhaustion in his own voice.  He made a promise to himself not to put up with Steve mistreating Tony, himself, or Bucky anymore.

"Mr. James requested not to be called Bucky anymore.  Mr. Rogers yelled at Mr. James and refused to comply with his request.  Later Mr. Rogers went down to Sir's workshop and began to accuse Sir and forcing Mr. James to not be called Bucky anymore.  Sir then confined Mr. Rogers to your private floor until he was willing to treat Mr. James with respect." JARVIS explained.

"Alright," Bruce poured the hot water over a tea bag and sat at the table and made a gesture which prompted Steve to do the same,  "What exactly happened?"

"Tony-"

"No," Bruce shook his head, "Without deciding like you are suddenly a mindreader and can actually know what everyone else's motivations are.  Just say exactly what happened."  Steve glared at him and Bruce felt something deep inside himself clench, he stood his ground though.

"Bucky came up to me and said that he wanted to be called 'James'  he was acting nervous and kept fidgeting.  He wouldn't meet my eyes for more than a couple seconds.  He wants me to give up one him."

"Is that what he said?" Bruce asked.

"No," Steve sighed and shook his head, "He said he wanted to be okay with how he is now.  Like he doesn't want to keep getting better."

"So James asked you to let him try to be okay with who he is now instead of trying to keep being the person you remember.  What did you say to that?" Bruce asked.

"I told him that I wouldn't be giving up on him, that I wouldn't call him James because I wouldn't give up on him.  You shouldn't either." Steve said sounding like all the world for like stubborn child who's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was trying to convince everyone he wasn't actually trying to eat one of the cookies right before dinner after already being told he wasn't allowed to eat one.

"So you just told your best friend that it didn't matter what he wanted because what you want is more important?" Bruce asked, "That's what it sounds like to me. You want James to be like the Bucky you remember rather than appreciating and respecting the man he is now."

"He wouldn't have said that unless Tony made him." Steve asserted.

"You can't know that," Bruce said, "And even if he did.  It doesn't change the fact that James asked you not to call him Bucky and you refused to listen to him.  You are going to have to answer for your actions. What happened after you told Bucky you wouldn't call him James?"

"He asked me to leave him alone and ran off," Steve took a deep breathe and sighed.  Bruce saw a look of shame enter Steve's face, "I went down to the gym and used a punch bag for a few hours.  Then I went down to Tony's workshop.  They were watching some movie together.  I got angry and yelled at Tony, I asked what they were doing.  I was so angry.  Tony and I yelled at each other and Tony told me to go to our floor and just stay there.  That I wasn't welcome anywhere else in the tower.  When I got in the elevator the only place it would take me was our floor."

"Well," Bruce began, "Maybe Tony has the right idea."

"What?" Steve sounded shocked that Bruce would say such a thing.

"Maybe we would take that trip to DC." Bruce offered a half-smile, "I think maybe you should take a step back from the situation.  Plus, you won't be any good to James or the rest of us if you keep ignoring your own needs.  Let's take a vacation.  James won't be alone; he'll have Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Tony."

"I don't know," Steve shook his head and his shoulders slumped.

"Let's sleep on it," Bruce stood and offered a hand to his dom, "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted with all of the chaos that's been going on lately."  He offered Steve a smile.  Steve returned it with a small one of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series...This particular Story line is coming to an end, and I already have an idea for two more stories (potentially three) for this particular universe. Please let me know if that's something you (the reader) are interested in.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates


	20. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples (and forming couples) share a quiet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy
> 
> Dom-Tony  
> Sub-Bucky
> 
> Here is a rough Time-line of this story so far
> 
> Chapter 1&2...Clint talked to Bucky about Tony (3 months ago)  
> Chapters 3-14...All happened in 1 Day  
> Chapters 15-19...All Happened in 1 day (yesterday to the characters in this chapter)
> 
> It has only been two days (actually this chapter begins on the morning of the second day) since the morning that Steve force-dropped Bucky and Phil/Clint/Natasha talked to him about his behavior.

Phil was laying stretched out on the couch in his and Clint's private living room.  His head was resting on his Dom's lap as the archer's strong fingers were running through his short (and receding, although he rarely wanted to admit that fact to himself) hair; occasionally he would run his nails lightly along Phil's scalp which the sub had always found quite relaxing.  The tension from combining a rough mission with the last of his hero-worship of Captain America being yanked away with the knowledge that had brought forth (if Phil hadn't been so blinded by his childish worship of Steve he would have seen it sooner) about Steve's poor behavior towards his own 'best friend' was finally gone.

Most people didn't understand how Phil and Clint could work so well together both on and off the field.  At work Phil was in charge and Clint had to obey him (and the Dominant Switch did).  The fact was neither of the men allowed themselves to be ruled by their secondary gender, nor did they pay much attention to society's expectations of them because of their secondary gender.  Phil was more experienced and had a good mind for strategy so Clint trusted Phil's judgement and acted accordingly.  Clint was also trusted by Phil; Phil knew that if Clint didn't obey a command that it was for a reason and he trusted that Clint would be there when Phil needed him to be (whether he was following the commands or not).

Perhaps the thing Phil loved most about Clint was that his dom was a switch.  Many subs had difficulties coming to terms with the change that would overtake their doms from time to time.  When Clint felt the need to submit Phil couldn't help him, and that had been hard for many years, but Phil was always reassured that Clint would be good to him because, unlike a full time dom, Clint understood what dropping meant to Phil and treated each and every drop he had with Phil like the gift it was.  

Clint trying out a drop with Tony was the best that had ever happened to them as a couple.  Clint had been sharing his twice yearly drops with Natasha but he had always come back a little jumpy (Phil was the only person Clint felt comfortable taking orders from, but he wasn't a dom so he couldn't satisfy the archers needs) after having to take orders and being 'put through his paces'.  Natasha wasn't a bad dom, she had only been doing what her instincts had directed her to do and had always had Clint's best interests at heart.  Phil couldn't use Natasha as his back-up though, Natasha wasn't comfortable sharing her superiors drop, so he had had to drop with an impersonal SHIELD designated professional dropper.  He, like most subs, didn't care for being 'professionally dropped' and tried to avoid going if at all possible.

Clint had approached Tony and talked the engineer into sharing a drop with he archer.  Phil had never seen his dom come back from being dropped so relaxed.  It mad Phil happy the next time Clint felt the need to drop to see that the anxiety that usually accompanied the switches pre-drop wasn't there, and after about 5 hours with Tony he came back looked refreshed and ready to be the dom Phil needed.  Naturally, the next time Phil needed to drop while Clint was away he simply went down to Tony's workshop and let the drop take him as soon as the man acknowledge his presence.  He felt that it went without saying that since Clint dropped his him that Phil would drop with him too.  It satisfied Phil that he and Clint were sharing the engineer, and Tony was always welcoming when either of them needed the engineer.

Natasha had been happy for them.  She had known that her style and Clint's needs hadn't matched up very well. She had also known that Phil felt a strong need to drop with whoever Clint dropped with and had felt bad that she just wasn't comfortable domming over Phil.  After carefully questioning both of them and having a discussion with Tony (who she never really gets along with) she had given her blessing and told them that she would still be available for Clint if he needed her to be.

"What are you thinking about?" Clint's voice interrupted his reflections as one finger softly tapped him on the nose.

"Us," Phil replied honestly,  "You, me, Tony..."

"Yeah," Clint nodded, "I hope I was right and that Tony was the dom Bucky needs.  I wonder if he is back up yet.  JARVIS?"

"Yes, Mr. Clint," the voice came from speakers in the ceiling so Clint looked up before answering.

"Has Bucky come out of his drop yet?" Clint questioned, smiling at Phil as the man sat up and stretched.

"Mr. James came out of his drop around 10:30 in the evening on the same day that he dropped," JARVIS informed.

Phil saw Clint think hard for a long minute and found himself asking, "JARVIS, did Bucky ask you to call him Mr. James?"

"Yes, Mr. Phil," JARVIS responded, "Sir, desires that I call Mr. James whatever he asks me to call him and to allow no one else to make that decision for Mr. James."

"How has Steve taken you calling him Mr. James?" Clint asked.

"Steve has yet to hear me refer to Mr. James as such," JARVIS replied.

"Alright," Phil said, trying to plan how to get ahead of the 'James' thing, "Let's have a team meeting in the communal living room."

"If you desire the whole team to be at the meeting it will have to be on Mr. Bruce's and Mr. Roger's floor." JARVIS informed.

"Why?" Clint asked and Phil could see the wariness of that question in his dom's eyes.

"Mr. Roger's informed Mr. James that he would not call him anything other than 'Bucky', Sir has confined Mr. Roger's to his own floor until he changes his mind on the subject," JARVIS answered.

"Very well," Phil nodded, "Inform the team, and Buc-James, that we will be having a family meeting of sorts in Steve's living room in 1 hour."

"Yes, Mr. Phil," JARVIS said with a tone that could only be called approval.  Sometime Phil found himself thinking of JARVIS as a person rather than a machine, and this was one of those times.

"Hopefully this family meeting will go better than the last one," Clint said and Phil nodded before closing his eyes and laying his head back down in Clint's lap, he could already feel his headache coming back.

\-----

Thor had arrived on Midguard and quickly made his way to the tower.  He was quite eager to see his beautiful, red haired dom.  It had been nearly two months since he had an opportunity to spend time with her and he could feel that his drop was coming upon him sometime in the next week, he wanted to spend some quality time with her before it was time to share his drop.  He did not yet have a bond with her, although his mother had informed him it was possible for a bond to form between those from different planes, and he hoped that one would form soon.  He would very much like to share such a connection with his dom.

The hammer wielder stepped out on the communal floor to find her sharpening all of her knives with and angry look in her eyes, that look softened as she looked up from her sharpening to see him standing there.  She even smiled a bit before setting the equipment aside before rising to embrace him.  Thor returned to embrace, even going so far as to lift her up so her legs could wrap around his waist.  He always enjoyed the comfort of both her arms and legs surrounding him this time was no different.

He kissed her and she was quick to return the kisses.  Two months of pent up passions began to be poured out between the two of them as kisses became heated and clothes began to be discarded.  Natasha's anger was pushed to the backs of  both of their minds as they headed straight to the bedroom and fell happily into the bed and let their passions consume them.

~~

They laid together for some time after making loving and shared a long embrace together.  Thor hated to break the silence but he wanted to know what sort of enemy the Avengers or SHIELD must had encountered to have filled his dom with the rage that had existed before he had arrived back on Midguard (he had gone to Asgard to visit his parents and deal do some of his duties as Prince), "Natasha, I am wondering what happened to anger you" Thor spoke.

"Steve," Natasha replied tersely, he good mood quickly evaporating.

"What has the Captain done?" Thor asked feeling quite concerned about the leader of the Avengers.

"He has been completely disrespectful to both Bucky and Bruce," She began, "Ever since they met Tony and Bruce have gotten along, yet Steve still feels the need to badmouth Tony to Bruce practically every day.  As far as Bucky is concerned Steve tries to control everything but when the man goes to the bathroom.  He never lets Bucky have a say in anything.  A couple of days ago Bucky was down in the workshop because he wanted to talk to Tony about something (we think it was about his mechanical arm) and Steve burst into the room and started to yell, at Tony or Bucky I'm not really sure, and Bucky fell into a force drop.  I think I managed to get Steve to realize he's been treating Bruce disrespectfully; but, I don't think he really believes he's done anything wrong where Bucky is concerned."

"Perhaps Steve believes that Bucky requires more guidance than he does," Thor offered, "Bucky has seemed quite ill lately."

"He has been pre-drop for months now," Natasha nodded, "I'm sure that worries Steve, but that doesn't give him the right to try to completely control Bucky."

"No, it does not,"

Whatever Thor was going to say next was cut off by JARVIS announcing, "Mr. Phil has called a Family Meeting on Mr. Bruce and Mr. Roger's communal floor in 1 hour."

"We shall be there," Thor said grimly.

"Yes," Natasha nodded before standing and heading to the bathroom, pulling Thor with her.  They would need to be clean and presentable at the meeting after all, it was time for a shower.

\-----

James found the live-action musical of Mary Poppins quite charming, it was a nice and, mostly, lighthearted movie that was serving to help him and Tony relax after Steve's rude interruption.

"Would you like to go out for lunch tomorrow?" Tony asked, there was a slight hesitance in his voice and James realized the man was asking him out on a date. He thought about it for a while and realized that the idea of going on a date with Tony didn't actually cause him any anxiety.  It would be nice to have the sort of relationship that the other Avengers had with each other...He was also quite certain that Tony wouldn't take away dropping with him if they didn't work out.

"Like a date?" James asked, he needed to be sure.  He also needed Tony to know that he was sure about it.

"Yes," Tony said and then quickly continued, "If you want it to be.  It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be.  We could just go out as friends.  Or we could bring Clint and Phil with us.  Even if you want it to be a date we could bring them with us...If you would be more comfortable having a double date instead of it just being the two of us.  Or-"

"I'd like that," James cut the rambling genius off.  It was cute how nervous Tony had gotten asking him out on a date.

They smiled at one another, James could feel a blush rise to his cheeks and saw a matching one on Tony's face.  James felt more comfortable with who he was in this moment then ever remembered feeling.  It was nice to  be flirting and making dates with someone, especially someone as gentle and kind as Tony.  Tony, who just seemed to want to take care of him and keep him safe.  Tony who liked him for who he was and have any expectations about how James should think or act.  Tony who had yet to make any demands of him.  Tony who was dominant enough to force Steve out of the workshop with just the strength of his will power, but hadn't used that strength to make James do anything he didn't want to when he was dropped.  

Tony was everything James every wanted in a dom, and Tony had said he liked sharing James drop more than anyone else's drop.  They were very compatible and James hoped that they could make a romantic relationship work.  

"Would you prefer a picnic, a diner, or a pizza joint?" Tony asked, the man was always offering James choices.  It made James feel special, important, and included.  Like his wants and needs were important to Tony.

"Pizza," James said after a moment.

"Great," Tony grinned.

They had snuggled back down to watch the rest of Mary Poppins together before parting ways.  Tony had to get work done and James had to figure out what he was going to wear the next day.  

James was just washing up from his breakfast when JARVIS announced, "Mr. Phil has called a family meeting on Mr. Bruce and Mr. Roger's floor in one hour."  James just hoped the meeting wouldn't postpone his lunch date with Tony.

\-----

Steve was frustrated, he couldn't leave his floor for his run in the morning.  He was trying very hard to keep that frustration from being directed toward Bruce at all.  He was also doing his best to not complain too much about Tony.  Bruce had been right, even if Tony had put Bucky up to asking to be called James Steve shouldn't have just outright rejected Bucky's wishes.  He should have remained calm and talked out the situation with Bucky, he should have talked Bucky into realizing that Tony was just using him to annoy...he was doing it again.  

He needed to stop assuming he knew what Tony was thinking.  He didn't know Tony like he knew Bucky.  He knew what Bucky needed, why didn't everyone else just respect that Steve knew what was best for Bucky.  The others didn't know he was a sub, they thought he was a switch.  Perhaps if they knew they would realize that Steve was right.

Bruce was snuggled into his side and they were watching an episode of Mythbusters, a show both of them enjoyed, "Mr. Phil is calling a family meeting on your floor in one hour."  Bruce sighed a bit before standing up.

"Let's make sure there's coffee and snacks," He said, "I have a feeling this meeting may take a while."  Bruce hadn't brought up the trip to DC again this morning, and neither had Steve.  The dom just wasn't sure if they should go...but, perhaps Bruce needed them to go on a trip just the two of them.  Steve needed to figure out how to do what Bruce needed without just abandoning Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember!
> 
> Comments=Motivation=Quicker Updates
> 
> The beginning of the year Teacher work week was exhausting (the good kind of exhausting). Next Tuesday will see the Students returning to the building. I would say good luck to any students reading this story...but...it's rated M for mature so...Perhaps good luck to any High School Seniors who may be reading this story, if there is anyone younger than that reading this...I'd rather not know.
> 
> This will become a series with Bruce/Steve being the focus of the next story. I'm not going to go into detail with their trip, they are simply going to leave then come back in this one. We will also get to see Sam/Sharon and meet Peggy! In this universe Steve has yet to meet them.
> 
> Another Story will be Phil/Clint as the focus (it will be a prequel) and it will also be the adventure of finding Bucky.
> 
> If you have any other things you would like to see/find out about these characters as they are in this particular universe please feel free to ask (I'll probably add it to the project list).


	21. Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Steve reflect on a plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Sub: (S-Switch)
> 
> Tony/James  
> Steve/Bruce  
> (S)Clint/Phil  
> Natasha/(S)Thor  
> (S)Sam/Sharon  
> (S)Pepper/Happy

Bruce stared out the window of the plane and reflected an the events that had led them here as he and Steve waited for the plane to land in Washington D.C.  Everything had seemed to go to hell in a hand basket lately. When Phil had let the Delta team in the take down of a secure HYDRA base and discovered Bucky about a year ago Steve had been so excited.  Bruce had been happy for his Dom to get his friend back.  He had thought that having his friend back would give Steve peace of mind, not drive him crazy.

Everyone knew that Bucky Barnes was a Dominant Switch (a Dom that felt the need to submit 2-3 times a year), but HYDRA had forced him to submit whenever he was out of Cryo for the last 70 years.  The man was understandably traumatized and needed Steve to take care of him nearly 24/7 for about 5 months.  Bruce had been fine with that, in fact he had encouraged Steve!  However, even though Bucky improved by leaps and bounds during those five months, Steve couldn't let go of the need to dominate his friend.

Three days ago everything had come to a head and Steve's poor behavior had resulted in Bucky experiencing a forced-drop.  Luckily Tony had been there to take care of Bucky.  Experiencing a safe drop with a dom present (something he had not done since pre-WWII days) gave Bucky confidence to stand up to Steve.  He told Steve he didn't want to be called "Bucky" and live in the shadow of the memory of the man he once was; he wanted to be called "James" and learn to celebrate the man he was now.  Steve had completely refused to do as James asked him to.

Things had gotten so bad that Tony had felt the need to "ground" Steve to the private floor that Steve and Bruce shared.  Phil ended up calling an Avengers "family meeting" so that Steve's erratic and borderline abusive behavior towards James could be addressed.  When it came time for the meeting two people were absent: Tony and James.

**~~~**

"JARVIS, where are Tony and James?" Phil asked when it was five minutes passed the set meeting time and everyone was sitting around silently waiting for the family meeting to begin.

"Mr. James requested that he and Sir start their date early," the AI informed in an even tone, "He did however leave me with a message to give, shall I relay that message now?"

Bruce could see anger in Steve's eyes, but he didn't say anything.  This was a marked improvement on recent behavior.  Whenever Tony spent any time with James Steve would usually become enraged and begin to yell about Tony trying to take advantage of James.  Tony was a proponent of Sub rights and had actually founded to advocacy groups aimed to help subs so it was very unlikely the even tempered dom would do such a thing.  Additionally, Clint, a Dominant Switch, and his sub Phil both used Tony to help them drop when necessary and the thing they liked best about dropping with Tony was that the dom was a caregiver that always let the sub lead the drops.  Still, Steve was determined (for reasons no one could really understand) to always think the worst of Tony.  The fact that Steve was either trying to keep an open mind or just keeping those thoughts to himself, his lack of reaction to the news that Tony and James had evidently decided to skip the family meeting to go on a date was definitely a good sign.

**~~~**

Bruce was proud of the progress Steve had managed to make in the past three days.  The night before the family meeting Bruce had reminded his dom that before Bucky had been found the two of them had been planning a trip to visit Washington D.C.   He thought that such a trip would give Steve time away to focus on whatever had been going on with him lately.  The Steve he'd bonded with was not the Steve who had been around lately and Bruce was worried that there was something more going on with his Dom.

\-----

Steve sat next to Bruce on the plane and grabbed his sub's hand as it was taking off.  Bruce was his rock, and Steve knew he had been taking his patient and calm sub for granted lately.  He knew this trip was necessary to save their relationship from the damage his neglect caused.  He had never meant to hurt either of the most important people in his life: Bruce and Buc-no-James.  All he seemed to do was hurt them lately as the message James had left proved.

**~~~**

"Please relay the message JARVIS, then the rest of us will talk," Phil told the AI.

Suddenly, Bucky's voice began to emanate through the room: "Everyone, I have some announcements to make.  Firstly, I've been lying to you.  I'm not a Dominant Switch, I'm actually a Sub.  When Steve and I were growing up Submissives didn't have any rights so Steve helped me to lie.  I was afraid to let anyone know because part of me still thinks like I'm in the thirties.  I was also afraid to drop with anyone because I'd never really liked dropping, and then everything with HYDRA...I just couldn't do it anymore.  Spending my force-drop with Tony helped me realize that there are safe people out there, you just have to find the right person.  Clint told me that months ago and I just wasn't ready to believe him.

"Secondly, I don't want to be called 'Bucky' anymore.  I want to be called 'James'  I want to learn to like myself for who I am now, instead of always feeling like I'm failing at being someone that I don't even really remember.  I'm not sure I can ever be the person Steve wants me to be, I'm not sure the Bucky Steve remembers ever really existed.  Sometimes I think that Steve remembers some idealized perfect Bucky and others I feel like I'm just failing.  I don't want to keep failing at being Bucky, I want to succeed at being James.

"Thirdly, I want to be treated with respect.  Lately everything seems to be decided without any input from me.  I know this isn't everyone's fault.  Steve has been bullying everyone into doing things his way and everyone just kinda let him decide my daily routine and what I'm going to do when and what I'm going to eat.  Tony showed me that I could make choices when I was dropped, surely I should be able to make choices when I'm clear headed too.

"Finally, if anyone is worried.  It really was my idea to skip this meeting.  I'm not really feeling up to participating.  Tony asked me out on a lunch date last night and I said yes.  He even offered to make it a double date if that would make me more comfortable and let me decided what kind of food we'd be eating.  I didn't want the meeting to ruin the mood for our date so I asked him to play hooky with me.

"Actually, one more thing! Steve, you need to start treating Bruce the way he should be treated.  By spending all your time controlling my life you've been neglecting him.  Hell, I can't recall you ever taking him out just the two of you.  Quit worrying about me, I'm doing better everyday.  I have all the Avengers on my side, I know you like to take the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you are part of a team, share the load."

**~~~**

As the flight attendant gave her speech on safety procedures Steve realized what everyone had been trying to tell him lately.  She said when the oxygen masks dropped down you needed to put yours on first because if you passed out you wouldn't be able to help everyone else.  Steve had been so focused on helping Bucky he had stopped dealing with his own issues and insecurities.  He stopped dealing with all the problems suddenly waking up in a new century then almost immediately battling aliens brought.

Bruce squeezed his hand and Steve met his sub's eyes and they shared a small smile between them.  Hopefully Bruce was right, Steve needed to take a step back from the situation.  After James' message Steve had broken down and Bruce had rubbed his back while the other Avengers just watch.  Steve finally got it together long enough to t tell Bruce that he was right and that it was time for them to go on the trip that they had been planning before he'd gotten so caught up with Buck-James.

The other Avengers agreed it was a good idea and they began to pack.  Steve ordered tickets for the next week.  He'd spent the week trying to apologize to James who didn't seem to believe him.  They'd still hugged each other hard when it came time for Steve to leave.  Steve stamped down the worry when James stepped back to lean into Tony.  He didn't really know Tony and he had no right to accuse the other man of trying to hurt James, especially since he had never seen James as relaxed as he was when Tony was holding him.

The plan took off and Steve leaned back in his chair.  This trip to Washington D.C. was just what he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters are left in this story....Sad, I know, but the next story up (On Your Left) will be about Bruce/Steve-specifically Steve dealing with his issues and Bruce being supportive (Sam, Sharon, and Peggy will also be in it). I will also likely post one-shots with Tony/James and Phil/Clint love...maybe some Natasha/Thor.
> 
> Remember!
> 
> Comment=Motivation=Quicker Updates!
> 
> Request One-shots you want to see with any of the couples listed and I will do my best to put them on the list.
> 
> I have posted that story...so people can read one without having to read the other this chapter is also the first chapter in that story.


	22. A Lovely Afternoon

James finished recording the message for the team before he headed up to Tony's penthouse.  He hadn't actually talked to the man about skipping the meeting but he was positive the Dom wouldn't take much convincing.  James wanted to enjoy his first date with Tony (with anyone he was truly interested in really) without having whatever the team meeting was about hanging over them.

"James!" Tony greeted enthusiastically as the sub stepped off of the elevator.  The penthouse was done is warm creams and browns with deep red accents.  It was much more relaxed and homey than James had imagined it.  In truth James always pictured a lot of stainless steel and cold hard lines, which wasn't at all like the man he had gotten to know in the past two days.  "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Humble?" James asked sarcastically as he surveyed the large open layout and looked out the windows of the tall tower that could look down on the rest of the city, "I'm afraid to find out what you consider extravagant."

"Well, then," Tony grinned.  James was delighted that Tony seemed to enjoy the comfortable banter, "What brings you to my slightly less than humble abode?"

"Can we just skip the family meeting?" James asked, he felt embarrassed when he heard the anxiousness in his own voice, "Can we just get an early start on our date?"

"If that's what you want," Tony shrugged, "Can't say I'm really interested in round two with the Cap right now.  So what?  wanna go on a walk through the park first?"

"Sure," James grabbed the dom's hand and began to tug him towards the elevator, "Let's go now."

"Wait," Tony said and James frowned at the hold up.  If they waited much longer they risked running into someone else in the elevator and that would put a damper on the whole ditching the meeting plan.  Tony smirked before pulling James towards a mirror that ran along the wall.  He stood in front of it and a beam shot out and scanned the billionaire's left eye before the mirror slid a centimeter back into the wall and then up revealing another elevator, "Private ride down."

James grinned at Tony and now knew why it wasn't unusual to go for days with no one seeing the engineering genius.  When they got in the elevator he saw it had three buttons "G," "W," and "P,"  which he inferred stood for Ground, Workshop, and Penthouse.  Tony hit the "G" and they went down when the doors opened James realized that the "G" actually stood for garage.  Tony's private garage to be exact with about 15 really nice cars, both modern and vintage parked under spotlights that turned on as they stepped off the elevator.

"You choose," Tony prompted and James picked out a a green car that Tony informed him was a 1959 cadillac and a 'good choice.'  It was odd to think this car was considered vintage and was a good 39 years younger than him and Steve.  He was starting to get used to such off thoughts though, he encountered them almost daily.

\-----

Tony drove for almost two hours, he wanted to take James out of the city.  Poor James hadn't been allowed to leave the tower much since he was found and Tony thought it would be nice, plus he wanted to make sure that they were gone long enough to be sure that the family meeting would be over long before they got back. During the trip Tony and James chatted about their childhoods and the weather...they discussed how things had both changed drastically and stayed the same since James had grown up.

After about an hour Tony made a comment about the team possibly deciding to postpone the meeting with both of them gone and James told Tony about the message he had left for the team.  Tony had a good laugh at the idea of the team having to figure out what to do with all that information.

The pizza joint they went to was owned by the cousin of Tony's old dorm-mate from boarding school. While the two hadn't been the best of friends, they hadn't hated each other either.  When he was taken to this restaurant years ago by the guy he had instantly fallen in love with the pizza and had been a patron as often as possible since, always leaving an overlarge tip.

Tony was delighted when James happily informed him that this Pizza wasn't so different from the one he had once indulged in as a teen and they could put it into the same category.  In the end they had a pretty relaxed (even if it took 5 hours) first date and James said he wanted to go on another one soon if possible.  Tony had kissed his cheek and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story is complete.
> 
> Please comment anyway!...Let me know what you might in one-shot and sequel territory.
> 
> "On Your Left" takes place after this. It focuses on Steve, Bruce, and Steve dealing with issues that made him put his head up his ass in this story. This will sort-of deal with what went on in Winter Soldier as far a SHIELD is concerned.
> 
> "Clearing Muddied Waters" will be another James/Tony centric...it will focus on them becoming a steady couple and really figuring their relationship out. It will take place at the same time as "On Your Left" but the two won't have anything to do with one another.
> 
> "What it Means" will have all the avengers come together and realize what it means to be a team...Steve and Tony will learn need to learn how to get along in order to Avenge.
> 
> "A Man, Frozen" will be a prequel, it will be Phil/Clint as the main pairing and it will deal with how Bucky was found in this universe and him and Steve Reuniting.


End file.
